The Mystery of the girl name Koseki
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Things can go to good to bad or stupid to weird and so on, will you have to read and found out more please XD, mixed parings plus full summary inside.
1. Infor and Summary

**Character's**

**Pegasus J. Crawford- Koseki's Oji-san(uncle)**

**Mokuba- Seto's little brother but when Koseki show's up and Mokuba starts to like her and Koseki starts to call him Monkey**

**Seto- Mokuba's big brother and Yami's lover but when Koseki showed up their loved dies down but then he'd starts to fall in love with Koseki but he still loves Yami still**

**Koseki Nickname Koneko and new character- She's cute, sweet but she'd doesn't know anything about herself that much but she is in love with four guys and one thing Seto and Yami and the others call her Koneko**

**Yugi&Yami- A fun guy has a friend that's a Pharaoh, Yami a 3,000 old Pharaoh that lives inside Yugi both Yugi and him fall in love with Koseki but they still loves Seto-kun**

**Ryou Bakura&Yami Bakura- Bakura is a sweet and kind guy but when he's dark side takes over him he will not remember a thing, Yami Bakura loves to send people to the Shadow Realm because to him it is fun but one thing this that both of them are in love with Koneko aka Koseki**

**Marik&Malik- Same as Bakura&Yami Bakura sending people to the Shadow Realm and in love with Koseki**

**Ryuji- Friend of Yugi's and in love with ****Jonouchi's little sister Shizuka**

**Honda- Friend of both Yugi and ****Jonouchi and in love with ****Jonouchi's little sister Shizuka too**

**Jonouchi- Friend of both Yugi&Yami and big brother to Shizuka**

**Shizuka- Jououchi's little sister**

**Koseki's pets**

**1 big male dog name Teddy**

**1 big male wolf name Fluffy**

**1 small male mix breed half dog half wolf name Triger**

**1 small male mix breed half wolf half fox name Sethy-chan Jr. or Puppy**

**Summary**

**Koseki doesn't know who she is but all she'd know's is that she loves four guys and plus she'd has three millennium items but hers are called two millennium and one more thing she has Egyption God cards too. Her mother and father passed away along time ago but somehow she know's Pegasus and he's her Oji-san(uncle) and oh yea she has three brothers and a twin sister and their names are Sakura, Kai, Rei, Koji. Kai is the little brother and Rei and Koji are the big brothers and Kai is very attach to his sister Koseki but there's one thing he know's all about Koseki's past hehe will injoy my story ok bye XD.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I wrote is story this story along time ago so I am going to put it on here now so I hope you like it my dear readers XD**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a nice day everything was going alright but that was about to change...

"Hey Yugi! Where is Koneko?" Seto asked as he looks at Yugi.

"I think she is with your little brother Mokuba-kun" Yugi replied as he thinks and looks at Kaiba.

"Okay but I still think you are a...oh never mind" Seto replied as he looks away abit.

Yugi: "Hey Kaiba-kun! Say hi to Yami! See ya!" Yugi giggles all cutely.

"HUH?" Seto replied abit confuse.

~Yugi calls to Yami and Yami is here now lol XD~

"Will hello Kaiba" Yami replied as he smiles.

"Will hello Yami what brings you here?" Seto replied as he goes over to him and smiles.

"Will to see you of course my love." Yami replied as he touches Seto's right cheek and then kiss him.

"Hmmm... I see" Seto replied as he pulls away abit.

"But then again to see my Koneko" Yami replied as he backs away abit and smiles all so evilly.

"Hey! Back off I saw her first!" Seto growled abit angrily.

"No! I saw her first! So you back off Kaiba!" Yami growls back angrily too.

~Koseki and Mokuba show up~

"Hey Monkey come on let's go see what's Seto-kun is doing" Koseki replied all giggling and smiling as she was walking fast.

"Okay Koseki nee-sama" Mokuba replied as he runs up to her and grab her right hand.

"Ah Koneko there you are" Seto replied as he goes over to her.

"Huh? What? Seto-kun!" Koseki replied as she was blushing all cutely.

"Hey! What are you doing huh?" Yami asked.

Yami saw Seto hugging Koneko when she'd showed up.

"I'm doing nothing" Seto replied as he was acting innocent but it was cute though.

"Okay than let her go then" Yami replied as he stares at Seto.

"Fine" Seto replies as he let's her go

But then Koseki starts to cry without warning.

"Hey Koneko it's alright, you don't need to cry" Yami replied as he goes to her.

"Yea! No need to cry." Seto replied as he goes over there and was with her too.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I was crying for" Koseki replied as she was confuse abit at her own action too.

"Koseki nee-sama are you okay?" Mokuba asked as he was worried as he was next to her too.

"Yea I am okay" Koseki replied as she wipes her tears away and smiles at them all as nothing happen.

All of a sudden Marik and Bakura show up

"Hey! Why did I hear crying?" Marik asked as he was confuse abit.

"Yea!" Bakura agrees with Marik but was abit confuse too.

"Oh Koneko... she'd started to cry" Yami replied as he was all calm about it.

"What! She's cried! Are you alright Koneko?" Bakura asked as he was worried.

"Yea I am okay" Koseki replied as she was smiling and blushing.

Suddenly her cell phone rings

**Koseki- "Hello? Oh hi Oji-san!" *happy***

**Koseki's Oji-san on the phone- "Oh Koseki my beautiful niece! Will you please come to the bookstore today but please come alone okay!" *Very happy***

**Koseki- "Oh okay Oji-san I will okay bye."**

**Koseki's Oji-san on the phone- "Bye!"**

Click the phone call ends

"Will bye guys I have to go meet my Oji-san at the bookstore" Koseki replied as she goes and gets her bag and keys.

"Hey Koneko who is your Oji-san anyways?" both Yami and Seto asked together as they look at her as she was about to leave.

"Sumanai maybe another time guys I have to go, will bye!" Koseki replied as she leaves.

Koseki leaves and the guys talk to one another to see what was that all about as they watched her go.

"Will Koneko was acting funny all of a sudden" Marik points that out.

"Yea!" Bakura nods he's head to agree with Marik*

"Yea I know" Seto replied as he too agrees with them.

"Alright alright you two go see where she's going and who's her Oji-san" Yami replied as he points a finger at both Bakura and Marik.

"Fine Yami, we will go!" both Bakura and Marik replied together as they were abit happy.

Both Marik and Bakura other self take over because they wanted to be in on the fun to go see Koseki and her Oji-san.

"Ah this will be fun" Yami Bakura replied with a evil smile.

"Oh yea it's going to be fun" Malik replied as he too smiles evilly.

"Okay! Now off to go get Koneko! Yami Bakura replied as he goes off to go get her.

"See ya!" Malik yells as he follows after him too, go get her too.

Both Yami's and Seto's faces were like baka.

Yami Bakura and Malik left to go follow Koseki and few minutes later they found her at the bookstore.

"Hello Oji-san!" Koseki replied as she smiles and hugs her uncle.

"Oh Koseki my beautiful niece!" Koseki's Oji-san replied as he was happy as hugs her back.

"Will who's her Oji-san? Will Malik?" Yami Bakura asked as he turns to look at him abit.

"Sumanai...Bakura but there is a baka in the way so I can't see" Mailk replied as he was angry.

~Back to Koseki and her Oji-san~

"So Oji-san what is it that you wanted to see me about?" Koseki asked as she was all worried abit.

"Here I want you to meet and take of your little brother Kai-kun" Koseki's Oji-san replied as he shows Koseki a cute little boy what was sitting next to him.

Koseki's Little brother goes over to her and hugs her happily.

"My little brother!" Koseki replied all surprised and shocked as she looks down at her cute little brother who was hugging her.

* * *

><p><strong>Will what do you think?<strong>

**Do you like it?**

**Will there is more to come so stay tune XD**

**Plz comment and review and plz no mean ones**


	3. Chapter 2

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Last time**

"So Oji-san what is it that you wanted to see me about?" Koseki asked as she was all worried abit.

"Here I want you to meet and take of your little brother Kai-kun" Koseki's Oji-san replied as he shows Koseki a cute little boy what was sitting next to him.

Koseki's Little brother goes over to her and hugs her happily.

"My little brother!" Koseki replied all surprised and shocked as she looks down at her cute little brother who was hugging her.

**And now it continues**

"Hai! Your Ani-kun" Koseki's Oji-san smiles abit.

"But I thought I was a only child?" Koseki replied as she was confused.

Kai clinging onto her all cutely.

"Will sumanai my dear sweet niece for not telling your not a only child" Koseki's Oji-san replied abit sad.

Kai goes back to their Oji-san and sits back down next to him.

"Will it's okay Oji-san, I had a feeling that I had a ani-kun you know" Koseki replied as she'd smiles and laughs abit.

~Going to Yami Bakura and Malik~

"Man! that baka is in the way! Wait I know" Mailk replied.

Mailk goes and uses his Rod to control that person.

"Fool move out of the way!" Mailk ordered.

"Hai Malik-sama" said some random person.

That random person moves out of the way and Yami Bakura and Malik see who's Koseki's Oji-san.

"No fucking way! It can't be! Pegasus!" Yami Bakura replied all surprised and shock all mixed together.

"Who's he?" Mailk asked abit confused.

"Will Malik before you came that Pegasus wanted..." Yami Bakura replied as he tries to think and remember.

"Yea go on" Malik replied as he waiting for him to continued.

"He wanted the seven Millennium items but when Yugi beat him, I went took his item the Millennium eye" Yami Bakura replied as he remembers but then he's smile all evilly.

"Man that's cold Bakura" Mailk replied as he looks at him but laughs abit too.

"Yea but it was fun though" Yami Bakura replied as he had the evil smile still.

~Going back to Koseki and her Oji-san and her little brother~

"So you want me to take of my little brother now Oji-san?" Koseki asked as she looks at her Oji-san and then at Kai her little brother.

"Hai! I want you to take your little brother Kai" Koseki's Oji-san replied as he smiles.

~Going back to Yami Bakura and Malik now~

"Hey look Bakura look what's he's giving our Koneko?" Mailk pointed out and he was abit confuse.

"Hey isn't that a little boy that he's giving her?" Yami Bakura replied as he stares in surprise.

"Yea it is" Mailk replied as he too stares in surprise too.

"Will Kaiba and Yugi isn't going to be happy about this" Yami Bakura replied as he sighs.

"Yea but it's going to be fun for me when I get her to my room" Mailk replied as he smiles evilly and laughs.

"Huh? What did you say Malik?" Yami Bakura replied as he looks at him.

"Nothing! Oh nothing hehe" Mailk laughs abit and smiles evilly.

~Going to Koseki and her Oji-san but now Yami Bakura and Malik know who's her Oji-san is~

"Koseki here take your dear ani-kun" Pegasus replied as he smiles abit.

Kai looks at Pegasus Oji-san and then at Koseki onee-san.

"Okay Kai-kun come to will your onee-san" Koseki replied as she had a sweet smile and has her arms open to him.

Kai let's go of Pegasus's hand goes to Koseki.

Koseki smiles as she watches her little brother walks over to her.

"Koseki onee-sama how much I missed you and arigatoo Pegasus Oji-san for a great time and taking care of me" Kai replied with a smile.

"Your welcome little Kai-kun" Pegasus replied as he smiles back.

"Bye Oji-san" Kai replied as he was right next to Koseki and waving.

"Good bye Oji-san and arigatoo" Koseki replied as he she waves bye too.

"Ah yes will bye and take care you two" Pegasus replied as he waves too plus he was smiling.

Both Kai and Koseki Oji-san left and went back to Duelist Kingdom as Koseki was now alone with her little brother Kai.

"Okay Kai-chan let's see my friends is that okay with you" Koseki replied as she looks at Kai and then picks him up.

"Hai onee-san let's go" Kai replied as he hugs her happily and smiles too.

Both Koseki and Kai go and leave the bookstore.

Malik: "Okay let's go back to Kaiba's place" Mailk replied as he leaves.

"Yea! Let's!" Yami Bakura replied as he leaves as will.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you guys think? <strong>

**How do you like it so far guys?**

**Will plz comment and review plz and remember no mean one plz and thank you XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Note: Seto, Yami Bakura/Bakura, Marik/Malik call Yami, Yugi still okay and the same goes with Yami Bakura and Malik they are still called Bakura and Marik**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Last time**

"Okay Kai-chan let's see my friends is that okay with you" Koseki replied as she looks at Kai and then picks him up.

"Hai onee-san let's go" Kai replied as he hugs her happily and smiles too.

Both Koseki and Kai go and leave the bookstore.

Malik: "Okay let's go back to Kaiba's place" Mailk replied as he leaves.

"Yea! Let's!" Yami Bakura replied as he leaves as will.

**And now it continues**

Koskei and her baby ani Kai followed by Malik and Yami Bakura went back to Kaiba's House.

"Yugi want hell are you doing?" Seto asked as he stares at him all oddly.

"I am not doing anything Kaiba" Yami replied as he acts so innocent.

"Oh your not doing anything...than what are you doing to Koneko's pet wolf Fluffy?" Seto asked as he still looks at him all oddly.

"I am just playing with him you know Kaiba" Yami replied as he playing with Koneko's pet wolf plus still acts so innocent while doing it.

"Oh your so hopeless Yugi" Seto replied as he rolls his eyes.

Malik and Yami Bakura showed up now and go tells both Yami and Seto who is Koseki's Oji-san.

"Hey Pharaoh!" Yami Bakura calls out to Yami as he looks at him.

"Yea what is it Thief King!"Yami calls back to Yami Bakura as he stares back.

"We know who's Koneko's Oji-san is" Malik replied as he smiles all evilly because it was good.

"Who?" Seto asked as he looks at them.

"It's..." Yami Bakura began to say as he smiling still.

"Yea! Go on!" both Seto and Yami yelled out to them as they stared at both Yami Bakura and Malik.

"Okay okay it's Pegasus hahaha" Malik replied as he smiles and then laughs.

"WHAT! PEGASUS!" Both Yami and Seto yelled out in completed surprise and shock as their eyes bugged out.

"Yea! But get this when Koneko went to the bookstore to meet him! He gave her a kid! A kid...Pharaoh!" Yami Bakura laughs as it was so funny to him as he looks at Yami.

"WHAT! HE GAVE KONEKO A KID!" Yami yelled all shock and surprised.

"WHAT! HE GOT KONEKO PREGNANT!" Seto yelled all shock and surprised too.

"Will it's seems to be the idea here baka's" Yami Bakura replied as he was still laughing.

Koseki and her baby ani Kai showed up now but Mokuba is with them.

"Hey guys! I am back!" Koseki replied as she happily smiling.

"Seto onii-sama Koseki is back" Mokuba replied as he smiles.

Kai stays quiet at the moment as he was holding Koseki's hand.

"Huh? What? Oh Koneko your back from the bookstore already! Replied Yami and Seto and, both Yami Bakura and Mailk as they all go over to her.

"Yea! I am but wait I want you four to meet my baby ani Kai" Koseki replied as she smiles and than shows them Kai her cute baby ani Kai.

Kai looks up at them all cutely.

"Isn't that cool Seto onii-sama? Koseki onee-sama told that to me too when she'd come back" Mokuba replied as he smiles too.

"WHAT! Your ani!" yelled Yami and Seto and, both Yami Bakura and Mailk all shock and surprised again.

"Hai! My baby ani Kai, Kai please say hello to them" Koseki replied as she smiles and pats his head.

"Yea! You can do it Kai" Mokuba replied as he smiles and helps Kai out abit.

"Uh...hi Yugi-san...Seto-san...Bakura-san...Marik-san" Kai replied as he was shy abit when saying their names.

"My Oji-san wanted me to take care of my baby ani Kai-chan that's why he'd called me guys" Koseki replied as she looks at Kai and then back at her four lovers as she smiles at them.

"So he's your ani and nothing more right?" Seto replied as he looks at her and waits for the answer.

Both Yami Bakura and Malik stays quiet at the moment.

"Hai! That is right Seto-kun" Koseki replied as she smiles all warmly to him.

"Okay! Kai-kun how old are you?" Yami asked as he looks at him as Kai was clinging all cutely onto Koseki's right arm.

"I am 9 years-old" Kai replied as he smiles and clings to his onee-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay my dear readers in the summary I told you Kai you know Koseki's little brother knows all about her past will but there is more that beats the eye my dear readers hehehaha lol XD<strong>

**Will I hope you like this chapter XD**

**Plz comment and review and remember no means plz and thank ya XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am trying my best to write more chapters for this story so please bare with me my dear readers okay XD**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Note: Seto, Yami Bakura/Bakura, Marik/Malik call Yami, Yugi still okay and the same goes with Yami Bakura and Malik they are still called Bakura and Marik**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Last time**

"My Oji-san wanted me to take care of my baby ani Kai-chan that's why he'd called me guys" Koseki replied as she looks at Kai and then back at her four lovers as she smiles at them.

"So he's your ani and nothing more right?" Seto replied as he looks at her and waits for the answer.

Both Yami Bakura and Malik stays quiet at the moment.

"Hai! That is right Seto-kun" Koseki replied as she smiles all warmly to him.

"Okay! Kai-kun how old are you?" Yami asked as he looks at him as Kai was clinging all cutely onto Koseki's right arm.

"I am 9 years-old" Kai replied as he smiles and clings to his onee-sama.

**And now it continues**

"So you are nine years old huh?" Seto replied as he rise an eyebrow at Kai.

"Hai! But..." Kai began to say as he looks at them.

"But what?" Yami Bakura replied as he looks at Kai.

"I want to play with my Koseki onee-sama and her boyfriend's" Kai replied as he smiles and giggles as he looks at them.

"HUH? WHAT!" Yami and Seto and, both Yami Bakura and Mailk replied all shock and surprise at what Kai just said.

"Kai-chan" Koseki replied all blushing.

"What did I say?" Kai asked as he was confuse abit plus still smiling.

Yami and the others blushed at what Kai said as they tried to stay calm and cool as they look at Koseki and Kai.

"Hey Kai why don'tcha ya go play with Mokuba alright" Mailk replied as he helps out abit.

"Okay" Kai replied as he smiles and leaves his sister's side.

Koseki watches him go as her baby ani Kai goes with Mokuba.

Kai and Seto's little brother Mokuba go and play together while Koseki and the other guy's talk to one another and her as will.

"Okay Koneko why do you acted funny around us?" Yami Bakura points that out.

"Will" Koseki began to say.

"And why didn't you tell us you have a little brother?" Seto points that out too.

"Will" Koseki tries to answers them.

"And who's this Oji-san of yours?" Mailk points that out as will.

"Uh...umm...will" Koseki keeps on trying to answer them.

"Koneko answer us please!" Yami replied as he looks at her.

Koseki looks at them and was trying so hard to answer them back they were throwing question after question at her so it was hard to answer them back but then she'd answer them back.

"My Oji-san is Pegasus J. Crawford! And I don't know guy's about me having a Little brother! I really don't know! I can't answer your question about me having a brother that you ask of me!" Koseki yells as she was almost close to tears.

"Why can't you answer us Koneko?" Mailk asked as he looks at her and rise a eyebrow at her.

"Because I don't know anything about myself or my past that's why!" Koseki yells abit but then looks down at the floor.

Yami and Seto and, both Yami Bakura and Malik like "Huh?" as they were confuse abit.

Seto and them were surprise to hear their Koneko yelling at them because she'd never did this before as it was shocker to them all as Koseki looks at them but she'd was still almost close to tears.

"G-gomen nasai...but I have to go" Koseki replied as she turns around and begins to leave.

~Koseki leaves about five minutes after that~

"I will go after her I mean I will see if she's alright" Yami Bakura replied as he had a slight evil smile.

"Fine! But no funny stuff Bakura" Seto replied as he glares at Yami Bakura.

"Why do you say that Kaiba?" Yami Bakura asked as he acts so innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about Bakura" Seto replied as he can see right through that innocent act of his.

"Okay okay Kaiba I won't, so see ya" Yami Bakura replied as he leaves.

Yami and Seto watches Bakura go.

Malik: *Looks at them all bored like*

After that it took Bakura a while to found Koseki but he'd found outside in the backyard looking up that the beautiful night sky.

"So there you are Koneko" Yami Bakura replied as he walks up behind her quietly.

"Huh? Bakura-kun! What are you doing here?" Koseki asked as she slightly blushing and her eyes were slightly puffy from crying.

"(She has be crying) Oh nothing just looking up at the stars and will maybe looking for you too" Yami Bakura replied as he looks at her.

Koseki blushed all cutely.

So they were outside and Koseki told Bakura she was sorry for yelling at them but it was true she'd really doesn't know anything about herself that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this chapter is done XD<strong>

**Hope you guys love it ^_^**

**Plz comment and review and plz no mean ones okay**

**Until time my dear readers bye bye**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am trying my best to write more chapters for this story so please bare with me my dear readers okay XD**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Note: Seto, Yami Bakura/Bakura, Marik/Malik call Yami, Yugi still okay and the same goes with Yami Bakura and Malik they are still called Bakura and Marik**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Last time**

"My Oji-san wanted me to take care of my baby ani Kai-chan that's why he'd called me guys" Koseki replied as she looks at Kai and then back at her four lovers as she smiles at them.

"So he's your ani and nothing more right?" Seto replied as he looks at her and waits for the answer.

Both Yami Bakura and Malik stays quiet at the moment.

"Hai! That is right Seto-kun" Koseki replied as she smiles all warmly to him.

"Okay! Kai-kun how old are you?" Yami asked as he looks at him as Kai was clinging all cutely onto Koseki's right arm.

"I am 9 years-old" Kai replied as he smiles and clings to his onee-sama.

**And now it continues**

"So you are nine years old huh?" Seto replied as he rise an eyebrow at Kai.

"Hai! But..." Kai began to say as he looks at them.

"But what?" Yami Bakura replied as he looks at Kai.

"I want to play with my Koseki onee-sama and her boyfriend's" Kai replied as he smiles and giggles as he looks at them.

"HUH? WHAT!" Yami and Seto and, both Yami Bakura and Mailk replied all shock and surprise at what Kai just said.

"Kai-chan" Koseki replied all blushing.

"What did I say?" Kai asked as he was confuse abit plus still smiling.

Yami and the others blushed at what Kai said as they tried to stay calm and cool as they look at Koseki and Kai.

"Hey Kai why don'tcha ya go play with Mokuba alright" Mailk replied as he helps out abit.

"Okay" Kai replied as he smiles and leaves his sister's side.

Koseki watches him go as her baby ani Kai goes with Mokuba.

Kai and Seto's little brother Mokuba go and play together while Koseki and the other guy's talk to one another and her as will.

"Okay Koneko why do you acted funny around us?" Yami Bakura points that out.

"Will" Koseki began to say.

"And why didn't you tell us you have a little brother?" Seto points that out too.

"Will" Koseki tries to answers them.

"And who's this Oji-san of yours?" Mailk points that out as will.

"Uh...umm...will" Koseki keeps on trying to answer them.

"Koneko answer us please!" Yami replied as he looks at her.

Koseki looks at them and was trying so hard to answer them back they were throwing question after question at her so it was hard to answer them back but then she'd answer them back.

"My Oji-san is Pegasus J. Crawford! And I don't know guy's about me having a Little brother! I really don't know! I can't answer your question about me having a brother that you ask of me!" Koseki yells as she was almost close to tears.

"Why can't you answer us Koneko?" Mailk asked as he looks at her and rise a eyebrow at her.

"Because I don't know anything about myself or my past that's why!" Koseki yells abit but then looks down at the floor.

Yami and Seto and, both Yami Bakura and Malik like "Huh?" as they were confuse abit.

Seto and them were surprise to hear their Koneko yelling at them because she'd never did this before as it was shocker to them all as Koseki looks at them but she'd was still almost close to tears.

"G-gomen nasai...but I have to go" Koseki replied as she turns around and begins to leave.

~Koseki leaves about five minutes after that~

"I will go after her I mean I will see if she's alright" Yami Bakura replied as he had a slight evil smile.

"Fine! But no funny stuff Bakura" Seto replied as he glares at Yami Bakura.

"Why do you say that Kaiba?" Yami Bakura asked as he acts so innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about Bakura" Seto replied as he can see right through that innocent act of his.

"Okay okay Kaiba I won't, so see ya" Yami Bakura replied as he leaves.

Yami and Seto watches Bakura go.

Malik: *Looks at them all bored like*

After that it took Bakura a while to found Koseki but he'd found outside in the backyard looking up that the beautiful night sky.

"So there you are Koneko" Yami Bakura replied as he walks up behind her quietly.

"Huh? Bakura-kun! What are you doing here?" Koseki asked as she slightly blushing and her eyes were slightly puffy from crying.

"(She has be crying) Oh nothing just looking up at the stars and will maybe looking for you too" Yami Bakura replied as he looks at her.

Koseki blushed all cutely.

So they were outside and Koseki told Bakura she was sorry for yelling at them but it was true she'd really doesn't know anything about herself that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this chapter is done XD<strong>

**Hope you guys love it ^_^**

**Plz comment and review and plz no mean ones okay**

**Until time my dear readers bye bye**


	7. Chapter 6

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mix**

**Note: Seto, Yami Bakura/Bakura, Marik/Malik call Yami, Yugi still okay and the same goes with Yami Bakura and Malik they are still called Bakura and Marik plus Bakura can be called Ryou too  
><strong>

**Another note: Jounouchi and Ryuji and Honda still don't know that little Yugi has another self lol =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Last time**

"Well because we all have school tomorrow so afterwards you two guys can play with Koneko then" Seto pointed out.

"Okay" both Kai and Mokuba replied together.

All seven of them went to bed and wait until tomorrow as Koseki was now carried by Yami now was he take her to her room as Seto followed after them and that was that it was night time.

**And now it continue**

Next Day

6:00am

"Well I slept okay...I guess" Koseki replied as she yawning abit.

"Yea right Koneko, you had me sleeping next to you plus I was in your bed" Yami said as he was yawning.

"Hey! Shut up! I was there with you too in her bed at the same time so shut it Yugi" Seto replied as he yawning too plus blushing abit too.

"Uh...ummm did you two say something?" Koseki asked as she looks at them.

"Oh we didn't say anything Koneko" both Seto and Yami replied as they were blushing.

"Okay" Koseki replied as she smiles at them.

"Hey guys come on we're going to be late for school" Ryou replied as he looks at them and smiles.

"Alright we're coming! Come on let's go" Seto replied.

Few minutes later they were at school

"Hey Yug!" Jounouchi called out.

"Hey Jounouchi-kun!" Yami replied.

"Hey Yugi!" Ryuji called out.

"Hey Ryuji-kun!" Yami replied.

"Hey guys!" Honda called out too.

"Hey Honda!" Yami replied.

"Hey Honda" Ryuji replied.

"Oh hey guys my sister well be going to our school" Jounouchi replied.

Both Ryuji and Honda eyes widen in surprise as they were happy.

"She is? Sweet!" both Ryuji and Honda replied.

"Yo Honda my man!" Jounouchi replied.

Both Jou and Honda said their hello's to each other.

"Hey Yugi! Who's the girl holding onto your arm?" Honda asked as he looks at Koseki.

"Oh her? She's a friend of mine and Kaiba and both Bakura-kun and Marik" Yami replied.

"Hey it's nice to meet you...uh...and your name is" Jounouchi replied as he looks at her.

"Oh hi my name is Koseki" she replied all cute and shy.

She's let's go of Yami's arm and goes to Seto who showed up and clings onto his arm.

"Oh hey Koneko" Seto replied as he looks at her.

"Hi" Koseki replied as she was blushing and holding onto his arm.

"Well she's attach to Kaiba and you Yug" Jounouchi replied with slight smile.

"Uhh...what makes you say that Jounouchi-kun?" Yami asked as he laughs abit and was abit embarrassed.

"Well she was holding onto your arm Yug and when she'd saw Money bags here coming over to us she'd ran over to him and Held onto his arm next" Jounouchi pointed out as he smiles and giggles.

Ryou Bakura and Marik, and Jououchi's little sister shows up now.

"Hey guys!" Shizuka replied as she smiles.

"Hi Shizuka!" Everyone replied back to her.

"Hi there! Who are you?" Shizuka asked as she looks at Koseki.

"Oh Shizuka this is Koseki, she's a friend of Kaiba and me and the same goes for Bakura and Marik" Yami replied as he smiles.

Yami goes to Seto and Koseki and grabs her arm gently.

"Yugi-kun what's wrong?" Koseki asked abit puzzle.

"Oh it's nothing Koneko here, here's your red and black backpack" Yami replied as he gives it to her.

"Oh arigatoo Yugi-kun" Koseki replied as she hugs Yami to thank him.

"Your welcome Koneko" Yami replied as she blushes all cutely.

"Yugi! Guys! It's time to go to class or we all are going to late!" Jounouchi pointed out.

"HAI!" all the friends replied all together.

Seto and them go in and go to class but something was bothering little sweet cute Koseki but what? And why?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay end of chapter 6<strong>

**So what did you guys think?**

**Plz comment and review**


	8. Chapter 7

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Note: If you guy's don't know this story is AU world XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Last time**

"Yugi-kun what's wrong?" Koseki asked abit puzzle.

"Oh it's nothing Koneko here, here's your red and black backpack" Yami replied as he gives it to her.

"Oh arigatoo Yugi-kun" Koseki replied as she hugs Yami to thank him.

"Your welcome Koneko" Yami replied as she blushes all cutely.

"Yugi! Guys! It's time to go to class or we all are going to late!" Jounouchi pointed out.

"HAI!" all the friends replied all together.

**And now it continue**

In the class room

"Okay class we are going to have a new student joining us, her name is Koseki K. Crawford" the sensei replied with smile.

Koseki comes in and smiles at them but shyly because she was abit scared.

"Uhhh...ummm hello it's nice to meet you" Koseki replied as she was so shy.

Ryuji comes in and ask her the new student Koseki to ask why she'd has the same last name as Pegasus?

"Uh Koseki! Why do you have the same last name as Crawford J. Pegasus?" Ryuji asked as he looks at her.

"Yeah!" All the other students asked as they looked at Koseki.

"Yes Ms. Koseki why do you?" the sensei asked too as she too wonders.

"Well because he's my Oji-san" Koseki replied as she smiles all cutely and shyly at them.

"WHAT!" all the students and sensei and even Ryuji as they yelled in surprise as they all looked at Koseki.

"It can't be? Is it true Yugi, Kaiba?" Ryuji asked as he looks at them.

"Yep it's true" both Yami and Seto replied as they sighs abit.

After all of that everyone starts to ask Koseki a ton of questions but then both Seto and Yami stopped them and went and protect Koseki from them.

"Uh Yugi-kun! Seto-kun! I'm sorry, I shouldn't it come here to your guys school" Koseki replied as she looks abit sad.

"No no it's okay Koneko it well be alright" Seto replied as he looks at her.

"Yea he's right Koneko it's alright" Yami replied as he smiles.

"Are you sure?" Koseki asked as she looks that them.

"Hai!" both Seto and Yami replied.

"Okay" Koseki replied as she smiles and goes hugs them both.

Both Seto and Yami blushing but then smiled and hugged her back.

After that they go to their classes but after about two or three class they all go to lunch.

"Hey! Are you guys alright? We heard that people where asking Koneko tons of questions" Ryou pointed out as he looks at Yami and Seto.

"Yea! We are okay, she told us maybe she should not come back to school tomorrow" Yami replied as he looks at friends.

"No Koneko you should come still" Marik replied as he looks at Koseki.

Koseki looks at her friends and her four lovers.

"Okay I well still come tomorrow but can you guys please stay next to me please" Koseki replied as she gives them her cute look.

Ryou and Yami and both Seto and Marik looked at her and smiled.

"Okay we well Koneko" all of Koseki's four lovers replied.

"Arigatoo" Koseki replied as she was blushing as cute towards them.

"Koneko! Why is your wrist bleeding?" Ryou asked all worried towards her.

"W-what?" Koseki replied as she looks down at her wrist and he was right.

"Yea! He's right?" Seto replied as he looks at her too as he was worried.

"Koneko are you okay?" Yami asked all worried too.

Without warning Koseki went and faints as she fells into the floor and Yami and the others went to her as they were all worried.

Koseki was and dreams about her past as she was little girl with her family.

Koseki's memory/Dream starts

**"Okaa! Kouji onii-san said that he's going to sell all of my pet's!" cried little Koseki as she runs to her okaa.**

**"Kouji! That's not funny!" Koseki's okaa replied as she goes and picks up little Koseki and calms Koseki down.**

**"Sumanai Koseki, I was kidding" Koseki's Onii Kouji replied as he goes over to little sister and pats he's little baby sister on the head.**

**Little Koseki nods her nods.**

**"Mama! Where's Kai, Rei onii-san, Sakura?" Little Koseki asked.  
><strong>

**"Oh your Rei onii-san and Kai and twin sister Sakura are with your otoo but I don't know were your little brother Kai but Koseki please go found him I'm worried" Koseki's okaa replied all worried about him.  
><strong>

**"Okay I will okaa" Little Koseki replied as she nods.  
><strong>

**"Okay sweetie but be careful my ojou" Koseki's okaa replied.  
><strong>

**Little Koseki nods to her mother saying she will as she left to go find her baby brother.**

**It took Koseki a while to find her cute little brother Kai but she'd did find him.**

**"Kai! There you are! Okaa was getting so worried about you...uh? Kai!" Little Koseki replied.  
><strong>

**But as she walked over to her baby brother her eyes widen in surprise.**

**"Onee-san! Run away! Please! RUN!" Koseki's otouto Kai yelled out to her.  
><strong>

**Two guys were hurting her otouto Kai but she'd didn't run she'd tried to help her otouto.**

**"No! I won't leave you Kai!" Little Koseki yelled.  
><strong>

**"Fine! Go get her! You baka!" Yelled Guy one.  
><strong>

**"Hai sir!" replied Guy two.  
><strong>

**Guy two goes over to them as he goes over to Koseki.**

**"Hey! Get away from me! You loser! Hey let go of my arm!" Little Koseki yelled.  
><strong>

**"Onee-san! Hey you let her go you jerks!" Kai yelled.  
><strong>

**"Hey! What are you doing?" Little Koseki asked as looks at Guy two.  
><strong>

**The guy that had her grabbed a knife from his left pocket.**

**"Hey! What are you doing with that knife? No! Haaaa!" Koseki yelled screamed.  
><strong>

**"KOSEKI ONEE-SAN!" Koseki's otouto Kai yelled as he looks at his sister.  
><strong>

**That stupid guy went cut Koseki's wrist that's why she'd scream.**

**"That would keep you quiet you little ikeike" said the Two Guy with a smirk.  
><strong>

**Koseki gets dizzy from losing to much blood from wrist and falls down but someone show's up and that someone was Marik he'd used his Millennium Rod to control those guys.**

**"Okay my mind slaves fools! Step away from them" Marik ordered them as he points his Rod at them.**

**"Hai Marik-sama" Both guys replied as they moved away from Koseki.**

**"Alright! Odion! Go and bring that girl to me" Marik replied as he looks at Koseki.  
><strong>

**Marik looks at Koseki who was on floor.**

**"Hai Marik-sama" Odion replied as he does as he was told as he goes and gets Koseki.**

**"Hey! Leave my onee-san alone you baka!" Koseki's otouto Kai called out as he goes over and blocks Odion from trying to get to his onee.**

**Koseki's otouto Kai goes and holds his big sister as he was even holding Koseki's wounded arm that got cut at the wrist.**

**"My don'tcha you got a big mouth there" Marik replied as he laughs evilly abit.**

** "You shut up! My onee-san got hurt because of those baka!" ****Koseki's otouto Kai replied as he was scared and worried for his big sister...  
><strong>

End of Koseki's memory/dream

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what do you think about chapter 7?<strong>

**Teehee I know I let it of abit of a cliffhanger XD**

**I know it was sweet and funny and then sad**

**But don't worry it'll be okay**

**So plz comment and review and remember no mean one plz  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: Okay my dear readers I am putting some Japanese words in this story and my other stories too if you don't know what they mean e-mail me or Google it okay well I hope you like my story and remember you don't have to read them okay well you have been warn okay.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Last time**

**"Alright! Odion! Go and bring that girl to me" Marik replied as he looks at Koseki.  
><strong>

**Marik looks at Koseki who was on floor.**

**"Hai Marik-sama" Odion replied as he does as he was told as he goes and gets Koseki.**

**"Hey! Leave my onee-san alone you baka!" Koseki's otouto Kai called out as he goes over and blocks Odion from trying to get to his onee.**

**Koseki's otouto Kai goes and holds his big sister as he was even holding Koseki's wounded arm that got cut at the wrist.**

**"My don'tcha you got a big mouth there" Marik replied as he laughs evilly abit.**

** "You shut up! My onee-san got hurt because of those baka!" ****Koseki's otouto Kai replied as he was scared and worried for his big sister...**

End of Koseki's memory/dream

**And now it continue**

Koseki wakes up to see that she was in the Nurse's Office but Ryou was there with her as he was holding her hand so lovingly as Koseki had a slightly blush towards her cheeks.

"Huh? Where am I? Hmm Bakura-kun?" Koseki asked as she looks at him.

"Oh Koneko-chan your awake, Yugi-kun and the others were so worry about you" Ryou replied as he was happy to so her that she was ok.

"Him...I mean they were? And you too Bakura-kun? You were worried about me?" Koseki asked as she was surprise.

"Yeah I was worry too about you Koneko-chan" Ryou replied as he was blushing and was abit embarrass too.

Koseki smile blushes as she goes and give Ryou a hug and that made Ryou blushed after that Koseki pulled away.

"Why am I doing here?" Koseki asked.

"Oh you mean in the Nurse's Office? Well you did fainted at lunch and so Yugi-kun had to carry you here" Ryou pointed out to her.

"Oh I see ok" Koseki replied as she embarrassed.

Ryou nods his head but then without waring Koseki goes cries as she was scared.

"Bakura-kun! I'm so scared! I don't know who I am at all but all I know is Pegasus is my Oji-san" Koseki cried out as she goes hugs Ryou because she was so scared.

"It's okay Koneko-chan, you will be alright, Yugi-kun and the others and myself won't let anything or anyone hurt you okay" Ryou replied.

"You mean it Bakura-kun? You and others won't let anything or anyone hurt me?" Koseki asked as she looks at him.

"Hai! I do mean it Koneko-chan" Ryou replied with a blush again.

"Arigatoo Bakura-kun" Koseki replied as she smiles.

Koseki went and hugged Bakura one more time but than he went and gave her sweet gentle kiss on her soft beautiful lips after that they pulled away from each other but than she'd grabs his hand and leaves the Nurse's Office as they left they were meet by their beloved friends.

"Koneko! Are you alright?" Seto asked.

"Hai! I'm alright" Koseki replied.

"Koneko! How is your wrist?" Yami asked.

"It's alright Yugi-kun" Koseki replied.

"We got so worried about you when you fainted during lunch" Marik pointed out.

Koseki let's go of Bakura's hand runs to Seto, Yami, and Marik as she'd gave them a hug when school was over Koseki and her guy friends went home.

"Koseki onee-san your home! How was school today for you onee-san?" Kai replied as he runs and hugs her.

"It was okay baby brother" Koseki replied as she smile at her brother and hugs him back.

"Koneko" Yami replied.

"Hai!" Koseki replied as she looks over at Yami.

"Never mind" Yami replied.

Kai let's go of his big sister.

"Okay then" Koseki replied as she just smiles.

Yami was to embarrass to ask Koseki why she was still holding his hand as they came home from school but just then Koseki notice it now.

"Oh sumanai Yugi-kun I'm still holding your hand" Koseki replied as she slightly blushes.

"Oh it's okay Koneko" Yami replied as he smiles.

They both were blushing because they were holding hands it was like that time when Seto and Yami were walking with one another and plus Koseki was with them and then Yami went and slipped on something and somehow Seto caught him but he was holding Yami's hand. It was so funny they were blushing so badly and Koseki couldn't help but giggled at them but Yami and Seto saw that so they went and grabbed her and so now she was trap between them both and so Koseki was now blushing badly, fun huh?

"Hey guy's! There's a guy outside saying he knows Koneko-chan" Ryou replied as he walks in.

"Nani?" Yami replied abit surprise.

"Yugi-kun douka shita no?" Koseki asked as she looks at him.

But Yami didn't answer her, he just gently pulled her arm and went to the door to see this guy that knows Koseki.

"Hey Ane Koseki-chan! Genki?" Some person replied with a smile.

"Uh? Watashi wa anata o shitte imasu ka?" Koseki asked.

"Hai you do! I am your Kouji nii-san and behind me is your other nii-san name Rei" he replied with another smile.

"My Nii-san's!" Koseki replied all surprised.

"Hai! We're your ani's Koseki-chan" Koseki's Ani Kouji replied.

"Onushigobu-desu Koneko?" Yami asked.

"Hai I'm okay" Koseki replied.

"May we come in?" Kouji asked.

"Oh yes please do come in" Yami replied.

After that Koseki's two onii-san's came in and starts to talk to them but not Koseki, she'd went to the kitchen to clean up or something but Kai and Mokuba went with her so Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik are going to talk to Koseki's two onii-san.

"Okay who the hell are you two? What do you want with Koneko?" Seto asked as he got straight to the point.

"Kaiba please do calm down" Yami replied.

"Okay my name is Kouji and I am Koseki onii" Kouji replied.

"And I'm Rei her other onii" Koseki's other ani Rei replied too.

"So your her two ani's and now you two want to take her away, is that it?" Ryou asked.

"No" Both Koseki's ani replied in unison.

"What! What do you mean no?" Marik asked.

"We mean no because we want you four to take good care of her and help get back her lost memory that's all" Kouji replied.

"Yeah! So please help her alright" Rei replied.

"Okay we will but one more thing does she have other brother's or sister's?" Seto asked.

"Hai! And that well be her twin sister Sakura and that's all, so me, Kouji, and Kai plus Sakura are Koseki's only brother's and sister" Rei replied.

"Man that's alot" Yami replied.

"Yeah you said it Yugi, three brother's and one twin sister" Seto replied as he was surprise.

"Well we better be going" Kouji replied.

"Yeah! Arigatoo for letting us see are beloved Koseki ane-chan" Rei replied.

"Uhh...umm okay your welcome" Yami replied.

After that they left the house and Koseki return to them from the kitchen.

"Hey! Where did my two ani's go and why did they leave their dog, half dog half wolf and last their half wolf half fox here?" Koseki asked as she was abit puzzled.

"I know plus they gave me this letter to gave to you when they left so here you go Koseki" Mokuba replied as he hands it to her.

"Oh arigatoo Monkey" Koseki replied with a smile.

"Your welcome Koseki" Mokuba replied as he smile.

Koseki goes and reads the letter.

**Dear Koseki ani-chan**

**Here we wanted you to gave you, your other pet's your dog Teddy, your half dog half wolf Triger, and last your pet that's half wolf half fox Sethy-chan Jr aka Puppy so we hope you love your pet's that mom and dad gave you along time ago, we love you Koseki ani-chan take care.**

**Love**

**Kouji& Rei**

**your onii**

"Koneko onushigobu-desu?" Yami asked as he goes and touch her right shoulder.

"Yeah I am okay Yugi-kun" Koseki replied as she blushing and cried softly to herself.

"Yugi get away from her" Seto replied as he looks at Yami.

"Huh? what are you talking about? But fine you little...oh never mind" Yami replied as he looks at Koseki.

Koseki looks at Yami and Seto and just smiles at them as she holds the letter from her two big brothers to her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter 8 is done<strong>

**I hope you guys like it**

**Please comment and review and remember no mean ones please**


	10. Chapter 9

**Note: Okay my dear readers I am putting some Japanese words in this story and my other stories too if you don't know what they mean e-mail me or google it okay well I hope you like my story and remember you don't have to read them okay well you have been warn okay.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Last time**

"Koneko onushigobu-desu?" Yami asked as he goes and touch her right shoulder.

"Yeah I am okay Yugi-kun" Koseki replied as she blushing and cried softly to herself.

"Yugi get away from her" Seto replied as he looks at Yami.

"Huh? what are you talking about? But fine you little...oh never mind" Yami replied as he looks at Koseki.

Koseki looks at Yami and Seto and just smiles at them as she holds the letter from her two big brothers to her heart.

**And now it continue**

Weeks has pass and Koseki was having the time of her life but something happen she'd got sick and Yami and the others got so worried about her.

"Doctor is she going to be alright?" Seto asked.

"I don't know Kaiba-sama? She has rare blood disease" the Doctor replied.

"What? A rare blood disease?" Yami replied as he was abit surprise.

"Hai! A rare blood disease" the Doctor replied again.

"WHAT! What kind of answer is that?" Seto yelled that at the poor doctor.

"Kaiba calm down" Yami replied.

"Sumanai Kaiba-sama" The Doctor replied as he bows.

"Doctor is there anyway to treat her rare blood disease?" Yami asked as he looks at the doctor.

"Well there is but you have to go there and get it though" The Doctor replied as he looks at both Seto and Yami.

Koseki is not a ordinary girl she was some rare Illnesses that are so unknown to her but with the right medicine she'll pull through plus with the medicine that Yami and Seto are getting her she'll get better.

"Okay Doctor where do we go to found or get the medicine from for Koneko?" Seto asked.

"You need to go to Mexico to get her medicine to help her rare blood disease so it can go away" The Doctor replied.

"MEXICO! Why Doctor? Why go there?" Yami asked.

"Well Mutou-sama, Kaiba-sama they say good medicine comes from Mexico" The Doctor pointed out to them.

"Alright! I'm going! Yugi! You go no you stay here and watch over Koneko alright?" Seto replied as he looks at him.

"Okay Kaiba! But are you sure about this Kaiba?" Yami asked as he looks at him.

"Hai! I am sure Yugi" Seto replied as he smiles.

"Alright but be careful my love" Yami replied as he looks at him.

"Okay I will" Seto replied as he goes gives Yami a kiss on lips and then gives Koseki a kiss on her cheek and blush too.

After that the Doctor gave Seto a piece of paper to tell the other Doctor what kind of medicine he needs and after that our Doctor leaves as Yami stays and watch over Koseki until Seto comes back.

"It's going to be alright Koneko, Kaiba is going to get your medicine so please hold on" Yami replied as he was by Koseki's side.

"Yugi-kun I want... you to...please..." Koseki begin to say as she looks at him.

"You want me to what?" Yami asked.

"So hot can't breathe" Koseki replied as she moans in abit of pain.

Yami goes and touch Koseki's forehead and to his surprise she was burning up.

"Koneko! Huh? Your hot very hot! We need to put you in ice and fast!" Yami replied all worried.

Yami then carries Koseki to the restroom and then into tub as he starts to fill it with lots of ice so he can cool down poor Koseki as she was burning up as Yami does that Ryou shows up and see him doing that.

"Yugi-kun! What are you doing to Koneko?" Ryou asked all abit worried.

"Well Bakura-kun, she was burning up so I had to put Koneko in a tub of ice to cool her down" Yami replied.

"Yugi-kun" Ryou called out to him.

"Yeah Bakura-kun?" Yami replied as he looks at him.

"Nothing here let me help you" Ryou replied.

After Ryou helped Yami with tub of ice for Koseki and helped put her in it so cool down he'd then watched Yami picked her up out of the tub of ice and carried Koseki back to her room.

"Bakura-kun can you please stay with Koneko while I go get her cold pad okay" Yami replied.

"Okay sure I can Yugi-kun" Ryou replied.

So Yami left and went to go get a cold pad for Koseki as for Ryou he'd stayed with Koseki in her room.

"Man! Please Koneko stay cool! Please stay with us!" Yami replied as he so very worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah another chapter done XD<strong>

**Well how did you guys think about chapter 9?**

**Please comment and review**

**And remember no mean ones please and thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Note: Okay my dear readers I am putting some Japanese words in this story and my other stories too if you don't know what they mean e-mail me or google it okay well I hope you like my story and remember you don't have to read them okay well you have been warn okay.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Last time**

"Bakura-kun can you please stay with Koneko while I go get her cold pad okay" Yami replied.

"Okay sure I can Yugi-kun" Ryou replied.

So Yami left and went to go get a cold pad for Koseki as for Ryou he'd stayed with Koseki in her room.

"Man! Please Koneko stay cool! Please stay with us!" Yami replied as he so very worried.

**And now it continue**

It's been hours since Seto left as he goes and get the medicine for Koseki as the others where getting so worried for Koseki.

"Koneko I can't stand this your in pain and plus your sick in pain" Marik replied as he looks at her.

"Marik don't worry my Onee-san will be okay" Kai replied.

"Yeah she will plus my Onii-san well come back with Koseki's medicine you'll see" Mokuba replied as he helps out too.

"Okay kunsha suru you two can leave now" Mairk replied.

"Okay see ya" both Kai and Mokuba replied.

And both Kai and Mokuba left.

"Koneko are you okay?" Ryou asked.

"Bakura-kun where's Yugi-kun and Seto-kun, and Marik-kun?" Koseki asked as she'd tries to talk.

"Well Kaiba-kun went to go get your medicine? Yugi-kun is getting you a new cold pad and Marik he's just walking around all worried about you" Ryou replied as he looks at her.

"I see will that's good but why am I sick?" Koseki asked as she looks at Ryou.

"We don't know! All of a sudden you just got sick and then passed out on us" Ryou explained.

"Man that sucks but I feel hot and my head feels hot too" Koseki replied as she looks at Ryou more.

Ryou goes and touch Koseki's forehead and to his surprise she was burning up.

"Koneko your burning up again where's Yugi-kun?" Ryou replied as he was worried.

Suddenly Yami shows up and gives Koseki the cold pad to put on her head to cool her off.

"There you go! This will help you cool off Koneko!" Yami replied as he looks at her.

"Arigatoo" Koseki replied as she was blushing from the fever.

Soon Koseki falls asleep after that and Yami and Bakura leave her room to go see where the hell Marik is at.

"Marik! There you are! Huh?" Ryou called out.

"Yea! Huh? What the?!" Yami replied.

As both Ryou and Yami were walking around to go found Marik to their surprise they found Mairk in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing huh?" Ryou asked.

"I'm not doing anything so leave me alone" Mairk replied as he looks away abit.

"Fine Marik be that way we came all this way to found you and here you are eating a sandwich in the kitchen" Yami pointed out.

"Man you are a baka Marik! Stuffing your face" Ryou replied.

Suddenly they heard Koseki screaming and so all of them ran all the way to her room to see if she was alright.

"Koneko are you okay? Huh?" replied Yami and both Ryou and Marik.

As they got there to their surprise they saw Koseki bleeding again from her wrist and she was screaming out in pain but something was weird her wolf by the name of Fluffy was licking away blood and she'd stopped screaming.

"Okay that's weird! Her wolf is licking away her blood" Yami replied as it was weird.

"Yeah that is so weird" Marik agreed.

"Hey look guy's! Looks what's in his mouth?" Ryou pointed out.

"Hey it's that a First-A Kit? That's he has in his mouth?" Yami pointed out.

"Yea your right Yugi-kun! It is a First-A-Kit" Ryou replied.

The wolf gave it to Yami so he can treat her wounded wrist and so he did suddenly Seto return back with Koseki's Medicine.

"Hey guys I'm back from my trip to get Koneko's medicine" Seto called out to them all.

"Oh hey Kaiba! Your back already! So how was your trip to Mexico?" Yami asked.

As Yami goes and gives Seto welcome home kissed.

Seto kissed Yami back.

"It was alright! So how was everything here?" Seto asked.

"Same old same old" Ryou replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done with Chapter 10<strong>

**Hope you guys loved it XD**

**Please comment and review please and remember no mean ones or flame ones too okay**

**Well until next time**


	12. Chapter 11

**Note: Okay my dear readers I am putting some Japanese words in this story and my other stories too if you don't know what they mean e-mail me or google it okay well I hope you like my story and remember you don't have to read them okay well you have been warn okay.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Last time**

"Hey guys I'm back from my trip to get Koneko's medicine" Seto called out to them all.

"Oh hey Kaiba! Your back already! So how was your trip to Mexico?" Yami asked.

As Yami goes and gives Seto welcome home kissed.

Seto kissed Yami back.

"It was alright! So how was everything here?" Seto asked.

"Same old same old" Ryou replied.

**And now it continue**

"So Seto are going to give her; her medicine?" Mairk asked.

Seto looks at Marik.

"Well yes! Duh!" Seto replied.

Marik glares at Seto abit evilly.

"Don't duh me! You baka or I'm going to sent you to the Shadow Realm" Marik replied as he did a slight growl at him.

Suddenly Koseki starts to wake up and get up after Yami treat her wounded wrist.

"Hey look Koneko she's getting up" Seto pointed to them.

"But look Kaiba-kun look, look at her eye's they don't look normal" Ryou pointed out.

"Yeah your right but why do her eye's don't look normal" Yami asked as he looks at Koseki.

Koseki gets out of bed and went to the guy's but then she grabbed Yami's arm pulled him to her bed and went back to sleep.

"Alright Yugi what the hell are you doing in her bed with her?" Seto asked.

"Yeah!" both Mairk and Ryou called out together.

Yami looks at Koseki and then at them as he was blushing.

"I don't know why! She'd just pulled me to her and to her bed so don't yell at me for that!" Yami pointed out.

Seto looks at poor Yami and sighs abit as both Marik and Ryou did the same.

"Well that is true but still you should oh never mind" Seto replied as he walks over to the bed.

Both Ryou and Marik followed him.

"Hot so hot stomach hurts throat hurts must hold something" Koseki talks in her sleep.

As Koseki holds Yami's arm and he was blushing so badly but it was so cute though.

"Okay Koneko is getting more sicker and so who's going to give her; her medicine?" Seto asked as he looks at them all.

"Well okay I will give her; her medicine" Ryou replied as he goes and takes the medicine out of Seto's hand.

"No! I will do it" Mairk replied as he takes the medicine away from Ryou.

Seto was just standing there looking at the two.

"No your not! I am!" Ryou called out.

"No your not baka! I am!" Mairk called out.

Seto was still just standing there as he watches the two fight as both Ryou and Mairk fighting over who will give Koseki her medicine.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter 11 is done<strong>

**I hope you guys love it**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or means one okay**

**Until next time X3**


	13. Chapter 12

**Note: Okay my dear readers I am putting some Japanese words in this story and my other stories too if you don't know what they mean e-mail me or google it okay well I hope you like my story and remember you don't have to read them okay well you have been warn okay.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Last time**

"No your not! I am!" Ryou called out.

"No your not baka! I am!" Mairk called out.

Seto was still just standing there as he watches the two fight as both Ryou and Mairk fighting over who will give Koseki her medicine.

**And now it continue**

Suddenly Fluffy came to Seto and begs for his Master Koseki's medicine and he'd did Seto gives Fluffy her medicine after he took it away from Ryou and Marik and then gives it to Yami.

"Alright! Koneko here you go! Here's your medicine" Yami replied.

Yami puts the medicine in her mouth and carefully and I mean carefully he'd moves her hand.

Ryou and Mairk stop fighting as they saw that Koseki's medicine with them.

"Hey! Seto where's Koneko's medicine Seto?" Ryou asked as he looks at Seto.

"Yeah! Where is her medicine Seto?" Mairk asked too as he too looks at Seto.

"Oh I gave it to her pet wolf Fluffy and he gave it to Yugi" Seto replied all calmly.

"WHAT!" both Ryou and Mairk replied as they were angry just a bit.

"Will sumanai" Seto replied as he rolls eyes like to say whatever baka's.

Yami comes up to them with Koseki in his arms and says.

"Guys! Ah a little help!" Yami replied as he holds Koseki carefully in his arms*

"Hey! What are you doing Yugi? Why are you carrying Koneko huh?" Seto asked as he looks at Yami.

"Well she'd won't let go of me so I'm carrying her so sue me okay!" Yami replied as he too rolls eyes just like Seto did.

"Okay calm down" both Seto and Ryou replied together.

"Kaiba-kun was just asking a question Yugi-kun so don't bite his head off" Ryou replied.

"Okay alright come on we need to go and eat something because Koseki will be hungry and plus I am hungry too" Mairk pointed out.

"Yeah your right about that" Yami replied as he nods his head.

So they went to go eat and with Yami carrying Koseki but he'd placed her on his back to make it more cuter plus Mokuba and Kai where coming too.

"Seto onii-san come on let's eat pizza" Mokuba replied with a smile.

"No! Let's eat wait your right Mokuba sumanai" Kai replied as he giggles.

Mokuba giggles back too.

"It's okay Kai" Mokuba replied.

"Hey! Where is my onee-san and your onii-san?" Kai asked.

"Oh Koseki is with Yugi and so is my onii-san and the two are fighting over a stupid thing again about Koseki-chan" Mokuba pointed out as he giggles.

"Man they are sure are baka's when it comes to my onee-san some times" Kai replied as he too laughs and giggles.

After that Seto, Yami, Bakura, Marik went in the pizza place as both Kai and Mokuba followed them inside too.

"Man she sleeps like a log but a cute one though" Yami replied as he smiles and laughs abit.

"We shouldn't have brought her here but then again Koneko would wonder where we all went to" Seto replied as he looks at Koseki.

Koseki was sleeping away but then she'd slowly wakes up.

"Hey! Look guys she's waking up!" Ryou pointed out.

"Yeah your right Bakura" Marik replied.

"Hey! If Koneko waking up and she's on my back then how is she going to get down?" Yami asked.

"Don't worry Yugi! I will help you okay" Seto replied.

"Alright kunsha suru Kaiba" Yami replied as he smiles at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I am done with chapter 12<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait for it I was busy sorry about that**

**I hope you guys love or like this chapter**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean ones please**

**Until next time**


	14. Chapter 13

**Note: Okay my dear readers I am putting some Japanese words in this story and my other stories too if you don't know what they mean e-mail me or google it okay well I hope you like my story and remember you don't have to read them okay well you have been warn okay.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Last time**

"Hey! Look guys she's waking up!" Ryou pointed out.

"Yeah your right Bakura" Marik replied.

"Hey! If Koneko waking up and she's on my back then how is she going to get down?" Yami asked.

"Don't worry Yugi! I will help you okay" Seto replied.

"Alright kunsha suru Kaiba" Yami replied as he smiles at him.

**And now it continue**

Koseki wakes up and Yami and Seto well Seto helps her off of Yami's back and they go inside the Pizza Place to eat pizza.

"Well Koneko your awake" Ryou replied with a smile.

"Yeah! I am but I still a little sick you know" Koseki replied as she yawns cutely.

"Well you need to let your medicine help you get better Koneko" Marik replied.

Koseki looks at Mairk.

"Yeah I know Marik-kun" Koseki replied.

"Well enough with this let's eat alright" Seto replied.

"Okay! Let's eat!" All six of them replied together.

So they went and eat as Koseki well she'd was starting to act kind of strange.

"Onushigobu-desu Koseki? You look like your going to threw up" both Mokuba and Kai replied together as they looked at her.

"Yeah I'm okay! i just ate four pieces of pizza but yea daigobu-desu kunsha suru for asking though" Koseki replied as she give them soft smile.

"Yugi" Seto called out to him.

"Nani? What is it Kaiba?" Yami asked as he looks him.

"Koneko she looks like she's going to you know" Seto pointed out.

"Yea I know let's go home" Yami replied.

After that Seto goes and pays for the their food.

So all seven of them went home and it's now 8:00pm and Koseki well she'd starts to cry and so they stop at a little park by the school and Kai and Mokuba went and play for awhile.

Koseki starts to cry softly but Ryou saw her tears.

"What's wrong Koneko?" Ryou asked.

"Yea Koneko what's the matter?" both Yami and Seto and Mairk asked as they looked at her.

"I...don't know but something inside of me says cry...cry out your pain" Koseki replied as tears fell more.

"Pain? Why? Wait a minute! Marik did you do something to Koneko with out me I mean us" Seto replied as hr looks at Mairk and glares at him.

"N-no of course not it must a have been Bakura! He might have done it" Mairk replied.

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" Ryou replied as he looks away.

So the four of them are fighting over to know why Koseki was crying for and suddenly Koseki join in to talk to them.

"No! Stop it! Stop fighting please!" Koseki cried out to them as she was still crying plus trying to talk while crying.

Yami and Seto and both Ryou and Marik turned around and look at Koseki.

"I just want to know who I am" Koseki replied as she falls to the ground and cries hard.

"Koneko please you need to calm down" Seto replied as he goes over to her.

"Yeah Koneko we are all here with you, Me, Kaiba, Bakura-kun and Marik will always be there for you so please stop crying" Yami replied as he too goes over to her too.

Both Ryou and Mairk nod their heads too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Yami and the others stop Koseki from crying? Or well they let her cry?<strong>

**Well you have to wait and found out will you teehee xD**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean one okay**

**Until next time**


	15. Chapter 14

**Note: Okay my dear readers I am putting some Japanese words in this story and my other stories too if you don't know what they mean e-mail me or google it okay well I hope you like my story and remember you don't have to read them okay well you have been warn okay.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Last time**

Yami and Seto and both Ryou and Marik turned around and look at Koseki.

"I just want to know who I am" Koseki replied as she falls to the ground and cries hard.

"Koneko please you need to calm down" Seto replied as he goes over to her.

"Yeah Koneko we are all here with you, Me, Kaiba, Bakura-kun and Marik will always be there for you so please stop crying" Yami replied as he too goes over to her too.

Both Ryou and Mairk nod their heads too.

**And now it continue  
><strong>

"I-I can't the pain in my heart losing my okaa and otoo...and...and...I can't remember my past" Koseki replied as she was crying still.

"Koneko your name is Koseki K. Crawford and you belong to us" Ryou replied.

"He's right but you need to calm down and wipe your tears away okay Koneko" Koseki replied.

"Koneko you will be okay and we need you to stop crying alright" Seto replied.

"Ok I will but..." Koseki begin to say.

Before she'd can finish what she'd saying as Koseki goes and faints because her medicine kicks in and Seto puts her up and carries her back home as Yami and the others followed them back home too.

Next day

Koseki was in her room sleeping away.

"Well it's morning and Koneko is sound asleep" Seto replied.

"Yea but we need to tell her about what her two brother's told us two weeks ago though" Yami pointed out.

"Yea we do need to do that Kaiba" both Marik and Ryou replied together.

"No" Seto replied.

"What! Why? Why not Kaiba?" Yami and both Marik and Ryou asked together.

As they all looked at Seto.

"Because if we do tell her, she'll go out trying to look for them to see if it's true or not" Seto pointed out to them all.

"Yea your right" Yami and both Marik and Ryou replied together.

"Shit I hate it when your right Kaiba" Marik replied.

Suddenly Kai and Mokuba shows up and tells them something about their Koneko aka Koseki and they were like okay what's going on.

"Seto! Yugi! Bakura! Marik! Koseki-chan is not in her room!" Both Kai and Mokuba called out to them all worried.

"WHAT!" Yami and Seto and both Mairk and Ryou replied all shocked.

So all of them went looking for her around the house and they did but then they Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik they found Koseki in the garden crying to her four cute pets but they didn't go near her just yet so they all stayed put where they were to see what and why she was crying for. Koseki was talking to her beautiful but cute four pets as Yami and the other three guys listen to her as Koseki talks to them her pets as her pets too listen to her as she'd tries not to cry so much.

"I hate myself! I can't do anything right" Koseki cried.

Her four pet's looked at her.

"I cry alot and I always need someone to fucking help me" Koseki cried.

Her four pet's keep looking at her.

"My okaa and otoo died along time ago and..." Koseki cried more.

Koseki's four pet's listen to her.

"My heart hurts and there is pain in it but I do love my baby brother Kai though" Koseki replied as she tries not to cry.

Koseki looks at her four beautiful and gentle pet's.

"And I do love Seto-kun, Yugi-kun, Bakura-kun and Marik-kun too but there's something that they are not telling me though" Koseki replied.

One of her cute pets look at her and Koseki looks at him back to say what is it?

"Huh? What is it Sethy-chan Jr.? You are telling me that I am loved and Seto-kun and the others love and care about me so much" Koseki replied.

Sethy-chan Jr. nods his head to say yes.

"And that they won't let anything bad happen to me" Koseki replied.

She looks at her other pet's.

"Do you agreed to Triger? Teddy? Fluffy?" Koseki asked.

They nod their heads to say yes to their beautiful master and Koseki smiled.

"I guess I need to stop crying and stuff huh? Arigatoo guys" Koseki replied as she stops crying completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done with chapter 14<strong>

**I hope you guys like or loved it? XD**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean ones okay**

**Until next time**


	16. Chapter 15

**Note: Okay my dear readers I am putting some Japanese words in this story and my other stories too if you don't know what they mean e-mail me or google it okay well I hope you like my story and remember you don't have to read them okay well you have been warn okay.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Last time**

"Huh? What is it Sethy-chan Jr.? You are telling me that I am loved and Seto-kun and the others love and care about me so much" Koseki replied.

Sethy-chan Jr. nods his head to say yes.

"And that they won't let anything bad happen to me" Koseki replied.

She looks at her other pet's.

"Do you agreed to Triger? Teddy? Fluffy?" Koseki asked.

They nod their heads to say yes to their beautiful master and Koseki smiled.

"I guess I need to stop crying and stuff huh? Arigatoo guys" Koseki replied as she stops crying completely.

**And now it continue**

"Man that was alot to hear from our little Koneko" Mairk replied as he looks at Yami and both Ryou and Seto.

"Well she did had alot on her mind baka" Ryou replied as he does alight giggle.

"Now now you two stop it oi" Yami replied as he rolled his eyes.

And so they did and they went to Koseki and Seto and the other three guys start to talk to her and Koseki was surprise to see them but she was happy though because Koseki loves them.

"Koneko onushigobu desu? We heard you talking and..." Seto begin to say as he looks at her.

"You did?" Koseki replied as she felt embarrassed.

"Koneko your so cute and sweet girl and if you think we think you are a cry baby but you are not Koneko okay" Yami replied.

"Yeah! Yugi-kun is right we don't so cheer up Koneko" Ryou replied as he smiles at her.

"Okay...uh Marik-kun do you agreed too? For what they said?" Koseki asked as she looks at him.

"Well yea I do" Marik replied as he was to embarrassed to say anything.

So after that the five of them went to the movies and Kai and Mokuba stayed home and played video games and took care of Koseki's pets too.

At the movies

"Okay what movie should we see guys?" Seto asked.

"Oh let's see no never mind we alright seen it" Yami replied looks again.

"I know no wait we alright seen it too so yea never mind" Ryou replied as he thinks and looks.

"Hey! No seen it" Marik replied as he looks again.

"Okay Koneko what movie do you want to see? Huh? Koneko?" Seto replied as he was shock.

Suddenly Seto saw that Koneko was not behind them plus they knew that she was still sick but Koseki was slowly getting better.

"Hey guys! Koneko is gone!" Seto pointed out to them all.

"NANI?!" Yami and both Ryou and Marik yelled all worried.

"What do you mean Koneko is gone?" Yami yelled as he was worried.

"Well look Koneko is not behind us Yugi" Seto pointed out to him.

"Alright calm down! We better go find Koneko! I wonder where she has gone to?" Ryou replied as he was too worried.

"Koneko must of gotten lost or something guys" Marik replied as he was too worried for her.

Suddenly they spotted her by the tree by the movie theater and so they raced over there, Koseki was sitting on the ground next to the tree looking up at the stars because they look so beautiful up there.

"Koneko there you are! We have been looking for you!" Yami replied as he got to her first.

"Yea!" Seto and both Ryou and Marik agreed as they too got there and was next to her.

"Oh sumanai! When you guys were looking for a movie to see I got bored of standing so I went over here to look at the stars but aren't they beautiful?" Koseki replied as she smiles at them.

"Yea they are" Seto and Yami and both Ryou and Marik agreed.

"So let's see a movie then" Koseki replied with a smiled as she goes grabs Bakura's right arm.

Ryou blushing all cutely.

Seto was mad.

Yami was madder.

Marik madder then both Seto and Yami put together.

So then Seto and Yami, and Marik are mad at poor Ryou and not at Koseki but it's funny though but to see look on Bakura's face was red like a cherry it was so cute and Koseki was just was chilling as she why she was like that will because she was plus she still sick and still recovering.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done with chapter 15<strong>

**I hope you guys like or loved it? XD**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean ones okay**

**Until next time**


	17. Chapter 16

**Note: Okay my dear readers I am putting some Japanese words in this story and my other stories too if you don't know what they mean e-mail me or google it okay well I hope you like my story and remember you don't have to read them okay well you have been warn okay.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Last time**

So then Seto and Yami, and Marik are mad at poor Ryou and not at Koseki but it's funny though but to see look on Bakura's face was red like a cherry it was so cute and Koseki was just was chilling as she why she was like that will because she was plus she still sick and still recovering.

**And now it continue**

~In the movie Theater~

Watching the movie

"Hey what movie is this?" Ryou asked.

"Beats me" Seto replied.

"Same here" both Yami and Marik replied together.

"But Koneko is enjoying it" Ryou replied with a smile.

Koseki was watching the movie.

"Hey Seto! Yugi!" Marik replied.

"Nani!" both Seto and Yami replied.

"Who's Koneko holding onto?" Marik asked as he looks at both Yami, Seto, Bakura.

"Uh...I thought she was holding onto your Kaiba?" Yami replied as he looks at Seto.

"No! I thought Koneko was holding onto Marik's arm" Seto replied as he looks at Marik*

"Uh no she's not" Marik replied as he looks at them.

"Bakura!" all three of them yelled as both Yami and Seto and Marik looks at him.

"Nani!" Ryou replied as he looks at them.

"Who's Koneko holding onto Bakura?" Marik asked as he looks at Bakura.

"Oh she's holding onto Yugi-kun's arm" Ryou pointed out.

"Huh? What! Oh Koneko is" Yami replied as he looks down and see her arms around his.

And there you have it Koseki was holding onto Yami's arm and he didn't know it funny huh? But cute well then has they all went back to watching the movie as Koseki kept on watching the movie and still holding onto Yami's arm.

Next Day

3:30pm Saturday

"Koseki-chan! Where are you nee-san?" Kai replied as he ooks around the house for her.

Seto enters the room/place.

"What's wrong Kai? Why are you yelling?" Seto asked.

"I can't found my nee-san! Seto-sama!" Kai replied.

"You can't found Koneko" Seto replied as he almost raise his voice.

"No! And I am so worried because she wasn't in her room or yours" Kai pointed out.

"Uh...why did you say my room Kai?" Seto asked as he was so embarrassed and was blushing altogether too.

"Well sometimes she goes to your room to sleep with you if she'd can't sleep Seto-sama" Kai replied as he looks at him.

Seto was so embarrass because it was so very true when Koseki has a nightmare she goes and sleep with him or she goes to Yami's room or to Bakura's room and Marik's room too.

~Here comes Koseki~

"Hey Kai-chan! Where are you? I have a surprise for you!" Koseki called out to her baby brother.

"Hey! That's my onee-sama!" Kai replied as he was so happy.

"Yep that's Koneko alright" Seto replied as he had slight smiled.

So both Seto and Kai went to her as Koseki was happy to see her baby brother plus Seto too.

"Onee-chan! There you are!" Kai replied.

"Kai-chan! Here I brought you some new games for your PS3 and PS2 and PSP" Koseki replied with a smile as she'd hands them to him.

"Oh arigatoo onee-chan! I well play with them right now with Mokuba-chan! See ya onee-chan and kunsha suru again" Kai replied as he smiles so big as he was so happy with his gifts.

Kai leaves and leaves Koseki alone with Seto.

"Seto-kun can you please come with me" Koseki replied with a cute smile.

"Okay" Seto replied.

She takes Seto by his right hand and goes to the backyard and they sat down on the green grass together as Koseki was smiling abit but at the same time was sad too as Seto had a slight blush towards his cheeks.

"Seto-kun! My Oji-san called me and will..." Koseki replied as she looks down and abit sad.

"Really? Go on Koneko" Seto replied as he looks at her.

"He wants me to move back into his house tomorrow morning" Koseki replied as she looks at him and gave him a slight smile.

"NANI! NO!" Seto replied as he looks at her.

"Yeah I know but as I told Yugi-kun and the others they too were mad as will" Koseki replied as she looks at him with a sad face.

Suddenly Seto went and pulled Koseki to him and hugged her tight because he was angry but not Koseki but at Pegasus as Seto holds her he didn't want to let her go as Koseki was abit shock at this.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done with chapter 16<strong>

**I hope you guys like or loved it? XD**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean ones okay**

**Until next time**


	18. Chapter 17

**Note: Okay my dear readers I am putting some Japanese words in this story and my other stories too if you don't know what they mean e-mail me or google it okay well I hope you like my story and remember you don't have to read them okay well you have been warn okay.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Last time**

"Seto-kun! My Oji-san called me and will..." Koseki replied as she looks down and abit sad.

"Really? Go on Koneko" Seto replied as he looks at her.

"He wants me to move back into his house tomorrow morning" Koseki replied as she looks at him and gave him a slight smile.

"NANI! NO!" Seto replied as he looks at her.

"Yeah I know but as I told Yugi-kun and the others they too were mad as will" Koseki replied as she looks at him with a sad face.

Suddenly Seto went and pulled Koseki to him and hugged her tight because he was angry but not Koseki but at Pegasus as Seto holds her he didn't want to let her go as Koseki was abit shock at this.

**And now it continue**

Koseki looks at Seto as he holds her close as she couldn't help but blush.

"Seto-kun what's wrong? What are you doing? I feel your arms around me" Koseki asked as she was blushing.

"Koneko I love you! I don't want you to leave me! You belong only to me!" Seto replied.

Wh-what? Huh?" Koseki replied as her blushed darken.

A very quick flash back

"I LOVE YOU KONEKO! YOU BELONG TO ONLY ME!" Yami/Yugi and Marik/Malik and Ryou/Bakura replied.

Koseki was surprise but smile and blushed all together.

End of a very quick flash back

After Koseki remember that she was happy that she'd had people that love and cared about her so much she loved Yugi/Yami, Seto and Marik/Marlik and Ryou/Bakura as tears of joy fall down her face.

"Seto-kun I can do this I will stay with you guys" Koseki replied as she'd smiles as she goes hugs Seto.

Seto: "I will talk to Pegasus okay Koneko and..." Seto begin to say.

But Koseki went and said something to him.

"No I will do that Seto-kun my Oji-san will listen to me ok Seto-kun" Koseki replied as she gives him a smile.

Minutes has passed and Koseki was talking to her Oji-san on the phone, Yami was with her and Seto and Bakura and Marik were outside of her room so Yami was inside the room with her.

~On the phone with Pegasus~

"Oji-san please just listen to me! Please let me stay with them!" Koseki replied as she'd trying so hard to hold back her tears.

"No no my dear sweet Koseki" Pegasus replied.

"OJI-SAN! BUT I LOVE THEM!" Koseki cried as tears fell now.

"NANI!" Pegasus replied as he was caught off guard.

Koseki was crying on the phone.

Yami takes the phone away from Koseki.

"Okay Pegasus why won't you let Koneko I mean Koseki keep living with us?" Yami asked all pissed abit at him.

"Well Yugi-boy if you most know that crazy bitch girl Mazaki Anzu has escape from the crazy house Yugi-boy" Pegasus replied.

"What! But how?" Both Yami and Yugi replied.

Yami let Yugi listen on the phone call too.

Pegasus: "Hai Yugi-boy she has escaped and that crazy bitch is coming after my dear sweet Koseki mei-chan" Pegasus replied as he was so very worried.

Yami and Yugi couldn't believe that Anzu escaped from the crazy house just two years ago she'd had killed poor Yugi's Ojii-san out of jealousy because she'd couldn't have Yami plus Yami/Yugi were dating both Koseki and Seto. So after that Anzu went to the crazy house because the judge went easy on her that judge was such a big baka. And so after that Seto let Yugi/Yami stay with him and then two weeks later as Anzu was in the crazy house as she was watching T.V there she saw on T.V Koseki holding onto Yami's arm as Seto was showing off his new Duel disc to the people and that made Anzu so jealous as she saw poor Koseki holding into Yami's arm as Yami just smile all warmly back to her. So Anzu made a plan to escape from the crazy house and go get poor Koseki so she kill her as Anzu smiled all evilly.

"Pegasus don't worry we will protect Koneko from Anzu so you don't have to worry about it" Yami replied.

"Alright then but please protect my dear sweet Koseki mei-chan Yugi-boy" Pegasus replied.

"I...I mean we well protect her Pegasus" Yami replied.

After that Yami hangs up the phone and goes tells the others about what Pegasus just told him on the phone about Anzu but Yami and Yugi didn't tell Koseki about her they just can't.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done with chapter 17<strong>

**I hope you guys like or loved it? XD**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean ones okay**

**Until next time**


	19. Chapter 18

**Note: Okay my dear readers I am putting some Japanese words in this story and my other stories too if you don't know what they mean e-mail me or Google it okay well I hope you like my story and remember you don't have to read them okay well you have been warn okay.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Keys: () means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Last time**

Yami and Yugi couldn't believe that Anzu escaped from the crazy house just two years ago she'd had killed poor Yugi's Ojii-san out of jealousy because she'd couldn't have Yami plus Yami/Yugi were dating both Koseki and Seto. So after that Anzu went to the crazy house because the judge went easy on her that judge was such a big baka. And so after that Seto let Yugi/Yami stay with him and then two weeks later as Anzu was in the crazy house as she was watching T.V there she saw on T.V Koseki holding onto Yami's arm as Seto was showing off his new Duel disc to the people and that made Anzu so jealous as she saw poor Koseki holding into Yami's arm as Yami just smile all warmly back to her. So Anzu made a plan to escape from the crazy house and go get poor Koseki so she kill her as Anzu smiled all evilly.

"Pegasus don't worry we will protect Koneko from Anzu so you don't have to worry about it" Yami replied.

"Alright then but please protect my dear sweet Koseki mei-chan Yugi-boy" Pegasus replied.

"I...I mean we well protect her Pegasus" Yami replied.

After that Yami hangs up the phone and goes tells the others about what Pegasus just told him on the phone about Anzu but Yami and Yugi didn't tell Koseki about her they just can't.

**And now it continue**

"What! That bitch escape!" Seto replied as he'd almost yelled.

"Yeah that's correct Kaiba but..." Yami replied as he'd looks away abit.

"But what Yugi-kun?" Ryou asked as he'd looks at him.

"Anzu is coming after our Koneko and she's planning to kill Koneko you guys" Yami pointed out to them.

"WHAT!" Seto and both Marik and Ryou yelled out all freaked out.

Koseki comes in the living room to see them as she was holding one of her beloved pets.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Koseki asked as she'd holds Sethy-chan Jr. in her arms so cutely.

Yami and Seto and both Ryou and Marik looked over at her.

"Oh we were doing..." Seto begin to say.

"We were playing a game called go hide Koneko's pet name Fluffy" Yami replied as he'd smiles.

"Yeah that's right" Ryou and Marik replied in unison as they helped out Yami with a little white lie.

Koseki looks at them as she'd tilts her head to the side all cutely.

"Okay... wait a minute hey didn't I tell you guys not to do that to him Fluffy hates that! Oh never where's Monkey and Kai?" Koseki asked.

"Mokuba and Kai went to the park earlier this afternoon" Seto replied.

"Oh okay thanks come let's go Sethy-chan Jr. to the park to play with them too" Koseki replied as she'd smiles and hugs him tight.

"Arrr" Sethy-chan Jr. answered his master as he licks his master on the right cheek all cutely.

Yami and the another three guys yelled out "NO!" to her.

"Huh?" Koseki replied as she'd looks at them all abit confuse.

"Uhh.. what we meant Koseki-chan we will take you there our self...right guys?" Ryou replied.

"Yeah" Seto and both Yami and Marik replied together.

"Oh okay, come Sethy-chan Jr. let's go change okay" Koseki replied with a smile.

After about five minutes Koseki was done changing and they went to the park to go meet up with both Kai and Mokuba. Koseki was holding Yami's arm and he was blushing too but then she'd goes and holds onto Seto's arm too he was too blushing too so they all blush together.

"So are we there yet Yugi-kun?" Koseki asked.

"Almost Koneko" Yami replied with a smile.

"Okay but please hurry up I feel as if something going to happen to them if we don't hurry up to them you guys" Koseki pointed out abit worried.

("She knows") all four of Koseki's lovers inside their head.

"Uh what do you mean by that Koneko? That something is going to happen to them?" Seto asked.

"Well my Kouji onii-sama called me about few minutes ago at the house saying that a crazy girl escape from the crazy house that's why Seto-kun" Koseki replied.

"Well maybe we should tell you who then Koneko-chan" Ryou replied.

"NO!" Yami yelled out.

"Huh? what's wrong Yugi-kun? He was just going to say her name" Koseki replied as she'd was abit confuse.

"Uhh.. the reason Yugi said no like that was baka Bakura doesn't know what he was saying right Bakura?" Seto replied.

Koseki looks at Bakura and waits for him to answer as she'd holds onto Yami's/Yugi's arm all so very calmly.

"Oh yeah baka me sorry about that" Ryou replied as he'd sighs.

They finally got to the park were both Mokuba and Kai were at and then something happen when Yugi and his friends showed up.

"Kai! Monkey! There you two are! Huh?" Koseki replied as she'd see them but looks abit scared as she'd let's go of Yami's arm.

"What is it? Koneko what's the...huh?" Seto begin to say but then he was shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done with chapter 18<strong>

**I hope you guys like or loved it? XD**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean ones okay**

**Until next time**


	20. Chapter 19

**Note: Okay my dear readers I am putting some Japanese words in this story and my other stories too if you don't know what they mean e-mail me or Google it okay well I hope you like my story and remember you don't have to read them okay well you have been warn okay.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Note: I looked up how to say older sister and big sister in Japanses and they gave two different and it said both big sister and older sister was Ane but the other one said onee was older sister and ane was big sister so yea there you have it okay**

**Keys: () means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Parings: Mixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Last time**

"Well my Kouji onii-sama called me about few minutes ago at the house saying that a crazy girl escape from the crazy house that's why Seto-kun" Koseki replied.

"Well maybe we should tell you who then Koneko-chan" Ryou replied.

"NO!" Yami yelled out.

"Huh? what's wrong Yugi-kun? He was just going to say her name" Koseki replied as she'd was abit confuse.

"Uhh.. the reason Yugi said no like that was baka Bakura doesn't know what he was saying right Bakura?" Seto replied.

Koseki looks at Bakura and waits for him to answer as she'd holds onto Yami's/Yugi's arm all so very calmly.

"Oh yeah baka me sorry about that" Ryou replied as he'd sighs.

They finally got to the park were both Mokuba and Kai were at and then something happen when Yugi and his friends showed up.

"Kai! Monkey! There you two are! Huh?" Koseki replied as she'd see them but looks abit scared as she'd let's go of Yami's arm.

"What is it? Koneko what's the...huh?" Seto begin to say but then he was shock.

**And now it continues**

"Nani? What is it Kaiba? Huh? Anzu?" Yami replied as he'd was surprised and shock to see her.

Ryou and Marik walk up too, and to their surprise too they see her as will as they were too shock and surprise to see Anzu right at the park.

"It's been awhile Yugi" Anzu replied as she smiling so very creepy as she'd held both Kai and Mokuba as she'd was pointing a gun at them.

("Onii-sama/Onee-sama") both Kai and Mokuba said inside their heads.

"Mokuba! Kai! It's going to alright! Anzu you fucking bitch!" Seto yelled out as he'd was pissed and worried all together.

"Kai! Monkey!" Koseki replied as so very scared for them.

"Anzu no please let go of Koneko's and Kaiba's brother go" Yami kind of beg her.

People that were at the park saw this but didn't move at all they as they all just stayed quiet and watched as if they were so scared of Anzu will she'd did had gun as Anzu did both Kai and Mokuba as she'd points the gun to them.

"No Yugi I won't! Do you how it feels to be send away? Send so few away from the person you love so much?" Anzu pointed out.

Yugi and Yami looks away from Anzu for abit as they didn't want to look at her for a moment.

"Do you know how it feels to be send away to the mental institution by the person you love Yugi?" Anzu replied as she'd holds onto Kai and Mokuba tightly but stills points the gun at them.

Ryou and Marik and Seto watched as Yami and Yugi tried to say something but can't as they didn't look at Anzu.

"Onii-sama/Onee-sama help us please!" both Kai and Mokuba cried out for help.

"shh shh it's going to be okay" Anzu replied as she'd pats them abit on the head as she'd uses her other hand to do that as her other hand holding the gun to do it.

"You killed Ojii-san!" Yami yelled as both Yugi and Yami tried to hold back their tears.

("She'd killed Yugi-kun's Ojii-san") Koseki said inside her head.

Anzu smiles evilly at Yami/Yugi.

"Why? Why Anzu? Why did you killed him?" Yami yelled out.

"It was all her fault!" Anzu replied as glares at poor Koseki.

Yami and Seto and both Ryou and Marik look at Anzu as they all turn to see how she'd was glaring at and it as Koseki was abit confuse.

"Why was it Koneko-chan fault? She'd didn't do anything wrong!" Yami replied as he looks at Anzu.

"Oh but she'd did, she'd take you away from me!" Anzu yelled out all angry at that part as she'd tightly holds onto both Kai and Mokuba as the gun moves abit.

Yami and Yugi looked away again as they were like shit but then they both didn't like Anzu in that way will Yugi did in the beginning but when he'd found out that Anzu liked Yami than him but then Yami didn't like Anzu in that way because Yami was in love Kaiba Seto. But in time Yugi fell for Seto too and then after that both Seto and Yugi and Yami meet Koseki and they all fell in love with her too and same goes with both Bakura and Marik.

"My fault? But why? I don't understand" Koseki replied as she looks at Yugi/Yami.

"Don't listen to her Koneko! it's not your fault!" Seto replied.

"Yea! Kaiba-kun is right! it's not!" Ryou replied too.

"Don't listen to that bitch!" Marik replied as will.

But then something snaps inside of Koseki as she'd looks back at Anzu and then at Yugi/Yami.

"I don't gave a fuck! Gave me back my otouto and Seto-kun's otouto too you fucking bitch!" Koseki yelled all angry but at the same time worried for both Kai and Mokuba.

Yami and Seto and both Bakura and Marik where like "Koneko?!" as they were surprise at her works she'd said to Anzu.

"Onii-sama/Onee-sama save us please!" both Kai and Mokuba yelled out to them as they were all still so very scared.

"Don't worry Kai! Monkey! I will not let anything happen to you two! I promise!" Koseki yelled back at them.

"Oh how sweet and cute and what can a bitch like you do to stop me plus save them huh?" Anzu replied as she'd laughs so evilly to Koseki.

"Shut the fuck up you crazy bitch!" Koseki yelled as she'd was about to go over there to Anzu.

"No! Koneko you mustn't! Anzu will sure kill you and both Kai and Mokuba too!" Yami replied as he's goes grabs Koseki's arm to stop her.

"I don't care what happens to me! I will not let them die! I will save my otouto and Seto's otouto too! Now let me go!" Koseki yelled as she'd pulls her arm free from Yami/Yugi.

Koseki runs over to Anzu.

"KONEKO NO!" Yami and Yugi yelled out to her.

"KONEKO!" Seto and both Ryou and Marik yelled out to her too.

Koseki walks over to Anzu but all so very carefully as Koseki stares Anzu down as if Koseki was like don't fucking hurt my little brother and Mokuba.

"Okay Anzu I won't say this again! Let them go you crazy ass fucking bitch!" Koseki replied abit all calmly.

"Hmm let me think... uh no" Anzu replied as she'd smiling all creepy evilly like.

But then something happen once again, something snap deep inside of Koseki as she'd lost it because the next minute Koseki had Anzu pin to the ground as both Kai and Mokuba were out of harms way as Koseki had Marik's Rod pointed at Anzu but then it wasn't Marik's Rod. Because his Rod was gold and the one that Koseki was holding in her hand was mixed with gold and silver as both Seto and Yami/Yugi and both Bakura and Marik plus the two little brothers looked at Koseki all surprise like.

"Huh? What happen? Where's Kai and Monkey?" Koseki asked as she'd was all confuse as she'd had Anzu still pin to the ground with the gold and silver Rod still pointed at Anzu.

"We're over here with Seto Koseki-chan!" both Kai and Mokuba called out to her.

"Oh thank Ra" Koseki replied as she smiles as looks at her baby brother and Mokuba for a split minute.

"KONEKO WATCH OUT!" Yami and the other three lovers yelled out to her all worried.

"ONEE-SAMA/KOSEKI!" Kai and Mokuba yelled out to her too as they were worried about her too.

"Huh? Uh what?" Koseki replied as she's was confuse as she'd then drops the gold and silver Rod.

"Ha! They mean watch out you fucking stupid bitch! Because I am going to kill you!" Anzu replied with evil smirk.

Anzu went and took out a knife and was going to stab Koseki but Koseki saw it coming so Anzu missed as Koseki hit the knife away from Anzu. After that the police came and once again the judge went easy on Anzu again as she'd went back to the mental institution aka the crazy house and as Anzu went back there once more. Yami Bakura and Yami Marik waited until it got dark as they went to mental institution as they were in Yami Bakura and Yami Marik walked within shadows to Anzu's room and killed her so very beautiful after they left. As the people that work at the mental institution came to check up on her the found Anzu laying dead on the floor with blood covering her and the floor as they said that Anzu was so very crazy that she'd killed herself in the middle of the night before they came to check on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done with chapter 19<strong>

**I hope you guys like or loved it? XD**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean ones okay**

**Until next time**


	21. Chapter 20

**Me: Okay my dear readers I am putting some Japanese words in this story and my other stories too if you don't know what they mean e-mail me or Google it okay well I hope you like my story and remember you don't have to read them okay well you have been warn okay.**

**Koseki: The genre is Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Yugi:Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Bakura: The parings in this fanfiction are mixed**

**Yami and Seto: Disclaimer ****Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** ** does not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Last time**

Anzu went and took out a knife and was going to stab Koseki but Koseki saw it coming so Anzu missed as Koseki hit the knife away from Anzu. After that the police came and once again the judge went easy on Anzu again as she'd went back to the mental institution aka the crazy house and as Anzu went back there once more. Yami Bakura and Yami Marik waited until it got dark as they went to mental institution as they were in Yami Bakura and Yami Marik walked within shadows to Anzu's room and killed her so very beautiful after they left. As the people that work at the mental institution came to check up on her the found Anzu laying dead on the floor with blood covering her and the floor as they said that Anzu was so very crazy that she'd killed herself in the middle of the night before they came to check on her.

**And now it continues**

**Next day**

**2:05pm Sunday**

The sun was out but it was kinda of chilly but it was still so nice Yugi and Yami were mind talking off and on and Seto was busy with work as Bakura and Marik were busy studying somethings that duel with Koseki and much. Yugi let Yami stay out of his body as he'd stayed in the soul room but Yami will tell him everything that happens and Yugi was happy.

"Koneko where are you?" Yami asked as he'd looks around.

Kai walks up to him as he'd smiles at Yugi and Yami as he'd likes them more then his big sister's other three lovers.

"Hey there Yugi-kun looking for my beloved Onee-sama?" Kai pointed out with a smile.

"Yea I am, where is she Kai?" Yami asked.

"Oh Koseki Onee-sama is in the backyard with Fluffy and Teddy" Kai answered.

"Alright thanks Kai" Yami replied with a smile.

"Oh it was nothing but you sure like or should I say love my Onee-sama alot" Kai replied as he'd smiles and giggles as he'd turns and walks away.

Yami didn't say a word he just walks away from Kai but Yami and Yugi were both embarrassed as they go look for Koseki they found her in the backyard like Kai said as Koseki was playing with both Teddy and Fluffy in the backyard.

"Hey there Koneko! How are you today?" Yami asked.

"Huh? Oh hi Yugi-kun! Uhhh...ummm I'm fine" Koseki replied as she'd was blushing.

"So how's it going? I mean are you sure your alright? I mean oh fuck crap!" Yami replied as he was embarrassed.

Koseki goes over to him and hugs him as to try to calm him down as Yami and Yugi did just abit as they look at Koseki.

"Koneko what's wrong?" Yami asked abit confuse.

"I don't know I don't know what happen yesterday! Yugi-kun I'm so scared" Koseki replied.

"I know Koneko I know" Yami replied as he hugs her back.

"Yugi-kun do you want to know something?" Koseki asked him.

"Sure" Yami replied.

"My Oji-san told I was once hospitalized" Koseki replied.

"Huh? You were?" Yami replied as he abit surprise.

"Yea when I was five, Oji-san said I was helping some kid that was being bully even though he was older then me but I had to help him" Koseki replied.

"I see and then what happen?" Yami asked.

"I can't remember to well but Oji-san said that I took the hit that was made for the boy that was being bully as I was laying on the ground bleeding from my head but the bully was no where to be found" Koseki replied.

"And the boy that was being bully? What happen to him?" Yami asked as he looks at Koseki.

"I was holding onto him as I was protecting him, the boy was okay but I wasn't and so I had to be hospitalized" Koseki replied.

"I see that must a have be scary for you?" Yami replied.

"No not really I been hospitalized couple of more times because of strange episodes that I have but I never remember what happens the next day" Koseki replied as she looks at Yami/Yugi.

Yami: "Koneko"

Koseki: "But you Yami I..."

Yami/Yugi then without warning reached out and grab Koseki by the right arm and pulls her to a gently sweet kiss on her lovely soft and sweet lips as that made Koseki blush.

"Koneko you know that I love you right? Aibou and me love you so much" Yami replied as he'd kissed her once again.

Yugi blush as knew what Yami said was so very true as he'd too loves Koseki and Yami always tells him that it's so beautiful to have Koseki by their side.

"I..." Koseki begin to say.

Koseki tries to speak but couldn't so she let Yami/Yugi kiss her again there was no point to stop him after all she'd loves Yugi/Yami. Yami stops all of a sudden as he let's her go sits down by some plants that where there next to them.

"Yugi-kun what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you? I am sorry" Koseki asked as she'd looks at Yami/Yugi.

"No you didn't upset me, it's not that Koneko I thought I saw your right wrist bleeding" Yami replied.

"Really? But look Yugi-kun it's not bleeding! See my right wrist is just fine! See look!" Koseki replied as she'd shows him her wrist.

"I see okay I am sorry I guess maybe my eyes where playing tricks on me" Yami replied.

"Maybe but hey look Fluffy and Teddy wants you to play with them too Yugi-kun" Koseki replied as she'd smiles as him.

"Okay I will go and play with them Koneko" Yami replied as he'd smiles back to her.

"Your so funny Yugi-kun and it's so very cute" Koseki replied as she'd smiles and giggles.

"I know" Yami replied as he'd smiles back.

("Plus other me she's very cute too right?") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("That's right aibou") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

"Hey where's Triger?" Koseki asked as she'd looks around for him.

Suddenly Triger comes in all bleeding from his left paw as he'd howls in pain.

"Huh? Oh Triger my poor sweet wolfy foxy doggy what happen to you?" Koseki replied as she'd goes over to him.

"It seems that he has cut his paw on rose bush" Yami pointed out.

"Oh my poor sweet Triger! Come let me treat your wounded left paw" Koseki replied.

Triger howls abit happily at that idea.

Koseki goes and treats her pets left paw after that she was done and goes back Yami/Yugi and her two pets too.

"I'm back and got some food for you guys too" Koseki replied with sweet smile.

"Oh Koneko they did look kinda of hungry when you left" Yami replied.

"Yea I know but..." Koseki begin to as she'd trips and falls.

As Koseki was about fall Yami/Yugi went and catch her before she'd hits the floor.

"Are you okay Koneko? You just trip over that rock" Yami replied as he'd holds her.

"Yea I think I am okay but oh my I see blood crap I cut my ankle on that rock Yugi-kun" Koseki replied.

("Other me is she going to be okay?") Yugi asked through mind link to Yami.

("Don't worry aibou it's just cut on Koneko's ankle") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

("Okay other me") Yugi said through mind link back to Yami.

"Okay here let me see your ankle Koneko" Yami replied.

"No it's alright Yugi-kun you don't have to I am okay" Koseki replied with blush.

"Koneko it's alright let me see your ankle okay" Yami replied.

"Uh..um okay" Koseki replied as she'd blushed some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay done with chapter 20<strong>

**Koseki: I hope you guys like or loved it? XD**

**Yami: Why do I have to share Koneko?**

**Yugi: Other me please not now with this**

**Me: Because I say so that's why**

**Yami: I am not sharing Koneko **

**Koseki: Oh boy -_-()**

**Yugi: Other me!**

**Me: Just duel with it Yami-kun **

**Yami: Fine! But I will only share her with my aibou**

**Yugi: Fine fine**

**Me: Ha! We will see my dear Yami-chan **

**Koseki&Yugi: Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean ones okay**

**Me: Until next time my dear readers bye bye XD**


	22. Chapter 21

**Me: Okay now would someone please just keep Yami-chan busy or something**

**Yami: *Yelling about something***

**Yugi: I am trying**

**Yami Bakura: That baka! What's he yelling about?**

**Me: You don't what to know oi Yami-chan I love ya in all but please shut up! .**

**Koseki: Is he going to be okay?**

**Yugi: Yea other me will be just fine Koneko-chan but he needs to shut up like Kyuketsuki-san said**

**Seto: I can do that *evil smile***

**Yami Bakura: Then go do it Kaiba!**

**Me: Oh this will fun! Thank you Seto-chan ^-^**

**Koseki: Okay the genre in this is Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Yugi:Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Bakura: And don't forget the parings in this fanfiction are mixed**

**Koseki&Yami Bakura: Disclaimer Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** **does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Last time**

As Koseki was about fall Yami/Yugi went and catch her before she'd hits the floor.

Yami: "Are you okay Koneko? You just trip over that rock"

Koseki: "Yea I think I am okay but oh my I see blood crap I cut my ankle on that rock Yugi-kun"

Yugi: ("Other me is she going to be okay?")

Yami: ("Don't worry aibou it's just cut on Koneko's ankle")

Yugi: ("Okay other me")

Yami: "Okay here let me see your ankle Koneko"

Koseki: "No it's alright Yugi-kun you don't have to I am okay"

Yami: "Koneko it's alright let me see your ankle okay"

Koseki: "Uh..um okay" *blushing*

**And now it continues**

After that Koseki and Yami/Yugi went back inside the house as Koseki goes to her room to change as her pet's follows after her. And Yami/Yugi they go to their room to think to think how to help their Koneko and other stuff too. As that Koseki was done changing as she'd was wearing a cute black short dress with red hearts and blue crosses on the bottom of the dress plus wearing red ribbons wrapped around both legs and black collar with a red heart on it. As Koseki was in her room with Kai and Mokuba.

"Monkey what should I do? It's been weeks now and my feels for your brother and Yugi-kun and Bakura-kun, and Marik-kun haven't change" Koseki replied as she'd looks at them.

"Will my guess is to tell them what you really what plus Seto onii-sama will understand after all he loves you Koseki-chan" Mokuba replied with a smile.

"Ane-san I know you plus you really care about them and so do they to you" Kai pointed out.

"I know that but I just..." Koseki replied as she'd looks at them.

"But what Ane-san?" Kai asked his sister.

"What is Koseki? Don't tell me that you can't even tell them you love them so much?" Mokuba replied as he'd looks at Koseki.

"Man Ane-san you can be such a baka at times" Kai replied with giggles.

"Whatever Kai it's my life" Koseki replied as she'd blushes.

"Hey come on Kai it's not Koseki fault that she'd can't help it that she'd can't tell Seto onii-sama and the others that she'd loves them so freely you know that Kai" Mokuba replied.

"Yea your so right Mokuba" Kai replied.

"Boys" Koseki replied as she'd blushes more.

"Will come on Mokuba let's go play on my PS3 with that game that my Ane-san got me" Kai giggles.

"Okay cool let's go Kai" Mokuba replied.

After that Kai and Mokuba left Koseki's room and go to the huge game room to go play on the PS3 as for Koseki she'd left her room too as she'd went for a walk around the house with Sethy-chan Jr. in her arms Sethy-chan Jr. is her cute mixed breed pet. That was half wolf half fox that her mom and dad gave her when she was a little girl as Koseki loves him so much but then she'd loves all her pet's very much.

As Koseki walks around the house she'd then see Bakura putting something in the living room but what? As Koseki wonders as she'd walks over to him as Koseki smiles as she'd tips Bakura on the shoulder.

"Hey there Bakura-kun! What'cha doin?" Koseki asked as she 'd hugs him now but with a smile too.

"Haa! Huh? Oh it's just you Koneko-chan! You scared me! Oh I'm just putting back this Blu-ray DVD" Ryou replied.

"Oh I see that's cool will see ya then" Koseki replied as she'd smiles.

"Wait" Ryou called out as he'd goes and grabs her arm.

Sethy-chan Jr. jumps down from his master's arms and runs back to her room to take a nap.

"Is there something wrong Bakura-kun?" Koseki asked looks abit puzzled.

("Hey tell her she'd looks sexy in that dress of hers" *smiles and laughs evilly*) Bakura said through mind to Ryou

("Uhhh...I don't know") Ryou said through mind link back to Bakura.

"Bakura-kun!" Koseki called to him.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing! Never mind Koneko-chan" Ryou replied as he'd let's go of her arm.

"Okay" Koseki replied.

("Oh my dear Hikari you will see sooner or later") Bakura said through mind link to him.

("Huh?" *puzzled*) Ryou said through mind link back to Bakura.

"Hey there's Marik-kun let's go play with him" Koseki replied with a smile."Huh? What!" Ryou replied with a blush.

("Oh that sounds fun") Bakura said through mind link.

"Hehe I mean let's go duel him! The winner gets to be with me for a tire week but loser has to wash my four pet's for a tire week" Koseki said as she'd smiles.

("Oh that does sound fun do it my Hikari") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou.

"Okay your on Koneko-chan" Ryou replied with a smile.

"Okay cool" Koseki replied with a smile too.

And so after that Koseki, Bakura/Yami Bakura go over to Marik/Yami Marik to duel him but Yami/Yugi and Seto showed up and join in on the fun as Koseki told them about the deal and they like it too.

"I win and you lose Kaiba!" Yami replied with smile.

("Yes that was fun other me! This is in the bag") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("I know Yugi it is") Yami said through mind link to Yugi.

"No! This can not be!" Seto said as he was mad that he lost the duel.

~Going over to Bakura and Marik's duel now~

"Will I win and you lost Marik so I will be dueling Yugi-kun now" Ryou replied as he'd smiles.

("Good work my Hikari") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou.

"Fine I lost that was a good duel Bakura" Marik replied.

("Damn it! We lost! We should a have win! Koneko!") Yami Marik said through mind link to Marik.

And so both Marik/Yami Marik and Seto lost their duels as it was now the duel between Yami the Pharaoh with his Hikari name Yugi and Ryou with his Yami name Yami Bakura or Thief Bakura who will win? Yami or Bakura?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay done with chapter 21<strong>

**Koseki&Yugi: I hope you guys like or loved it? XD**

**Yami: Kaiba that was not funny what you did -_-**

**Seto: Will it shut you up**

**Yugi: Other me you need to learn to behave and share**

**Me: That's right**

**Yami Bakura: Yea sharing is caring *laughs***

**Koseki: Oh boy that's so old -_-()**

**Yugi: Yea but it's still funny**

**Me: Oh Yami-chan **

**Yami: What? What do you want you evil woman writer?**

**Yugi: Other me that's not nice**

**Me: Ha! You don't scare me but anyways behave ok XD**

**Yami: Ha! Like hell I will**

**Yami Bakura: Baka!**

**Koseki&Yugi: Anyways please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean ones okay X3**

**Me: Until next time my dear readers bye bye XD**


	23. Chapter 22

**Me: Oh this is so much fun**

**Yugi: Hey it is plus I love this story *smiles***

**Koseki: *Hugs Yugi***

**Yami Bakura: *Glares at them***

**Me: Hmm I feel evil in the air**

**Koseki: I love Yugi-kun *hugs him more***

**Yugi: *Blushes***

**Seto: Hey! What about me?**

**Yami Bakura: What about you Kaiba?**

**Seto: Why you little...**

**Me: Boys boys -_-()**

**Koseki: Okay the genre in this is Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Yugi:Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Bakura: And don't forget the parings in this fanfiction are mixed**

**Koseki&Bakura: Disclaimer Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** **does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Last time**

"Will I win and you lost Marik so I will be dueling Yugi-kun now" Ryou replied as he'd smiles.

("Good work my Hikari") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou.

"Fine I lost that was a good duel Bakura" Marik replied.

("Damn it! We lost! We should a have win! Koneko!") Yami Marik said through mind link to Marik.

And so both Marik/Yami Marik and Seto lost their duels as it was now the duel between Yami the Pharaoh with his Hikari name Yugi and Ryou with his Yami name Yami Bakura or Thief Bakura who will win? Yami or Bakura?

**And now it continues**

The duel was going great as Bakura was doing great against Yugi as their dark sides where telling them what to do but then Yami was the one dueling as Yugi was watching the same goes with Ryou with Bakura as they like come we must win. Because after all Koseki was the prize if one of them wins this duel as Koseki just smiled all sweetly as she was sitting in Seto's lap as he had his arms wrapped around her as for Marik. Well Marik was sitting down next to them as he was playing with one of Koseki's red ribbons that was wrapped around her legs as they watched them duel.

~Minutes has pass now~

"Okay Yugi-kun you only have 500 Life Points left" Ryou replied.

"Yeah I know that Bakura-kun so you but I will play this card face down in DEF mood and these two cards down face down and end my turn so it's your move" Yami replied.

("Other me we're going to win this") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("Yep that we are Aibou") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

"Okay then Yugi-kun my draw I use my Change of Heart to take control of your monster to sacrifice with my Dark Elf to bring out Luster Dragon #2 and end my turn" Ryou replied.

("That was good my Hikari") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou.

Yami: "Will played but not good of enough! My turn I draw! I use Dark Hole to destroy all monster that are on the field"

"Damn it!" both Ryou and Bakura said together.

("Nice one other me") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"But I am not done just yet I play monster reborn to bring back my Black Magician that you sacrifice from my graveyard and attack your last of your Life Points" Yami replied with a smile.

"Noooooo!" both Ryou and Bakura replied.

"Yep I win! Go Black Magician! Black magic attack!" Yami called out.

Black Magician attacks Bakura's last of his Life Points

("We won other me") Yugi said through mind link to Yami all happily.

("Yes we did Aibou") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi as he'd smiles too.

"We lost" Ryou replied.

("Damn that Pharaoh and his Hikari") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou.

"I win so Koneko is ours!" Yami replied as he'd smiles.

"Damn! Yea we know" both Ryou and Bakura replied.

Koseki and both Seto and Marik went over there to them as the duel was over as Koseki was smiling as she'd looks at them.

"Oh poor Bakura-kun I know what will make you smile" Koseki replied as she'd goes and gives them a kiss on the cheek.

"Huh?" both Ryou and Bakura replied as they blushed.

Both Seto and Marik saw that and was abit mad.

"Teehee aww don't worry you two you two will get one too" Koseki replied as she'd giggles and goes and gives both Seto and Marik a kiss on the cheek too.

Seto and Marik where so blushing.

"Well you three have to wash my beloved pet's" Koseki replied as she'd was smiling and giggling.

"Yea" Yami replied as he'd laughs.

("I feel bad for them") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"And remember they love bathing in warm water with bubbles" Koseki replied as she'd smiles.

"Yea yea we know" Seto said with sigh.

"I guess we have to do this" Ryou said.

("I don't like this one bit") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou as he'd pouts.

"Hate this so much" Marik replied.

("And you think I don't?") Yami Marik said through mind link to Marik.

"Well then bye bye" Koseki replied as she'd turns around to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ryou asked.

("She'd better not go and get those pet's of hers") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou.

"Yeah! Where are you going Koneko?" Marik asked too.

("If Koneko gets those pet's of hers I am going to...") Yami Marik said through mind to Marik.

"Hmm I don't know hehe" Koseki replied as she'd laughs.

Seto and Yugi/Yami and both Bakura and Marik and their dark sides all did a anime style fall to the ground as Koseki looks at them.

"Uh... what did I say?" Koseki replied as she'd was puzzled.

They all get up and sigh as Koseki was like huh and okay.

"Come on Koneko let's go take you to the mall for abit" Yami said as he'd takes her hand.

"Okay" Koseki replied as she'd smiles.

("Yea good idea other me") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

Seto and both Marik and Bakura and plus their dark sides agreed to that too.

After that they all went to the mall but as for both Kai and Mokuba they didn't want to go as they stayed at home to play more on the PS3 and the X-Box 360. Koseki was now once again holding onto Seto's arm as he'd didn't mind at all but as for Yugi/Yami and the other guys they too didn't mind when she'd did that.

"Hey Marik isn't that your sister Isis?" Yami pointed out.

("Hmm why is Isis-san doing here?") Yugi asked through mind link to Yami.

"Yea that is my sister Yugi! But why is she here? I told her that I am staying here and not going back" Marik replied.

("This is very interesting") Yami Marik said through mind link to Marik.

Seto and Ryou and his dark side see Isis too as they were abit surprise too.

"Oh I can answer that! I went and called her here so she'd can come to the mall and join us too" Koseki replied as she'd smiles and still holds Seto's arm.

"I wish you have told me Koneko! Now she is going to try talking me into going back home" Marik replied.

("And we don't want that do we?") Yami Marik asked through mind link to Marik.

Isis was now in front of them all as Koseki couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hello my brother and Koseki and my Pharaoh and his other friends" Isis replied with bow and smile.

"Hi Isis-san I am so happy that you came! How are you?" Koseki replied as she'd goes and hugs her and then smiles all cute.

Isis hugs her back.

"I am fine I guess" Isis replied as she'd was looking kinda of sad.

Marik/Yami Marik looks at his sister as Bakura/Yami Bakura and both Yugi/Yami and Seto looks at her too as Koseki was abit worry.

"Isis what's wrong?" Koseki asked.

"Well I hate to say this but I am leaving today" Isis replied with a sad tone.

"Huh? What! Why?" Koseki asked as she'd looks at her.

"Well I have to go back to Egypt to work on more things for our people I am so very sorry Koseki I wish I could stay more" Isis replied.

"I see uh...will what time is your flight?" Koseki asked.

"It's in a few minutes" Isis replied.

Koseki: "I see okay, I am going to miss you" Koseki replied as she'd goes and grips Seto's arm.

("Koneko") Both Yami and Yugi said inside their head.

("Koneko") Seto said inside his head.

("Koneko is sad") Both Ryou and Bakura said inside of their head.

"(Koneko") Both Marik and Yami Marik said inside their head.

"And I will too" Isis replied.

After that they all said their good byes to Isis as Koseki was very sad as she'd gave Isis another hug after that Isis left them as Koseki didn't want to stay at mall as her lover's took her home Koseki was to sad to shop or walk in the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay done with chapter 22 but I am not good of writing dueling stuff -_-<strong>

**Koseki: It's okay **

**Yugi: Yea**

**Me: Thanks **

**Koseki&Yugi: Anyways we hope you guys like or love this chapter? XD**

**Yami: Hey!**

**Me: Yes Mr. Perv**

**Yugi&Koseki: *Giggling***

**Yami: I am not a perv! .**

**Yami Bakura: Yes you are Pharaoh *laughs***

**Koseki: hehehe yep he is **

**Yugi: Yep yep *hugs Koseki again***

**Me: Oh my that's so cute XD *takes a picture of them***

**Koseki&Yugi: Alright then please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean ones okay X3**

**Me: Until next time my dear readers bye bye XD**


	24. Chapter 23

**Me: Okay I kinda of like the new season of Yu-Gi-Oh but it's alright**

**Yugi: Really?**

**Me: Yea**

**Koseki:Hey Yami-kun**

**Yami: Yes my pet**

**Koseki: Can I have a cookie?**

**Yami: Why sure you can here you go *gave her a cookie***

**Koseki: Yay! Thank you Yami-kun *takes the cookie and then gaves him a kiss on the cheek***

**Yami: *Blushes***

**Me: Aww so cute *takes out a camera and takes a picture of it***

**Yugi: *******Does the same*********

**Bakura: Okay the genre in this is Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Yugi&Koseki:Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Yami: And don't forget the parings in this fanfiction are mixed**

**Koseki&Bakura: Disclaimer Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** **does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Last time**

After that they all said their good byes to Isis as Koseki was very sad as she'd gave Isis another hug after that Isis left them as Koseki didn't want to stay at mall as her lover's took her home Koseki was to sad to shop or walk in the mall.

**And now it continues**

The next few days now

Time 1:25pm Monday

It's now been a week now since Isis left and Koseki didn't what to go to school so Yugi/Yami and the others let her stay home Seto and the other lover's felt so bad for Koseki they hate to see her sad plus they didn't go to school as will because they knew it be very boring without their Koneko by their side. Koseki was in her room as she was listening to her favorite bands as her four pet's where there with her as Teddy and Fluffy were laying down on the floor next to her bed as Triger and Sethy-chan Jr. were on the bed laying next to their master. Yami and Yugi walked into her as they saw their Koseki just sitting on her bed listening to her music as they walked over to her bed as she'd didn't even notice him at the moment.

"Koneko are you alright? You didn't eat that much at lunch today" Yami asked as he'd was worried.

("Yea she'd didn't I am worried other me") Yugi said through mind link to Yami as he'd was too worried.

Koseki was not saying anything just keeps on listening to her music.

(" Koneko-chan isn't saying anything other me") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("I know Aibou") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

("I am worried") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"Koneko!" Yami called out to her.

Koseki stills was not listening to him as she'd keeps on listening to her music.

("Other me it's no use") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("Like hell it isn't") Yami said through mind link to Yugi as he'd was abit upset.

("Other me?") Yugi said through mind link to Yami as he'd was surprise at Yami;s tone of voice.

"Koneko! Hey answer me!" Yami called out to her again.

Yugi watched as Yami goes over to Koseki's radio turns it off then turns around and walks back to her bed but to both Yugi and Yami's surprise Koseki was crying as Sethy-chan Jr. senses it and goes over to his master and lays on her lap as Triger senses it too as he'd cuddles up against her.

"Why? Why does bad things happen to me?" Koseki replied as she'd picks up Sethy-chan Jr. and holds him close and cries.

("Koneko") Yugi said in mind link.

"Koneko nothing bad happens to you alright calm down it's going to be alright" Yami replied.

"Yes there is! Bad things do happen to me Yugi-kun!" Koseki replied as she'd puts Sethy-chan Jr. back down on her bed gets off her bed and goes over to Yugi/Yami .

("Other me Koneko is...") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("Hai I know aibou") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

"Bad things always happen to me! My friend leaves me! My baby brother and Monkey almost gets kill by that crazy bitch Anzu! I almost get kill by her too!" Koseki replied as she'd cries.

("Other me") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("I know aibou") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

"I hate this!" Koseki replied as she'd hits Yugi/Yami on the chest but keeps on crying.

("Other me we must help her") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("I know that aibou") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

Koseki keeps on hitting him on the chest with her small fists.

"Koneko stop this!" Yami replied as he'd goes grabs her small fists away from his chest and pulls her into his arms.

("Nice job other me") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("Thanks aibou") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

"No! No let me Yugi-kun! Let me go!" Koseki replied as she'd tries to pull away from his grasp but still cried too.

"No Koneko I will not! Not until you calm down!" Yami pointed out as he'd holds her in his arms still.

("Nice one other me! Koneko-chan needs to! We love her after all") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("That is right aibou") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

"No...let...me...go...Yugi-kun!" Koseki replied as she'd still keeps on crying in his arms plus trying to free herself from his hold on her.

Yami: ("Koneko is a strong one and yet it's turning me on") Yami said through mind link to Yugi as he's holds her still in his arms.

("Other me! Now is not the time to be thinking about that!") Yugi said through mind link back to Yami as he'd blushes.

"I...hate...my...li..." Koseki begin to say.

("Other me!") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"Stop! Don'tcha you not say you hate life and yourself Koneko!" Yami replied as he'd still holds her.

"How would you know I hate my life and myself?" Koseki asked as she'd finally gets free from Yugi/Yami's grasp.

("Because we love and care about you Koneko-chan") Yugi said through mind.

"Because Koneko, aibou and I love and care about you! Your sweet and caring and cute Aibou and me love and care about you so much! That is why!" Yami said as goes pulls her back into his arms once again.

("That's right") Yugi said through mind link.

"Yugi-kun...I'm...I'm so sorry" Koseki replied as she'd looks up at him as she'd stops crying.

"It's alright Koneko" both Yami and Yugi said as they smiled at her warmly.

"Koneko you are aibou's and mines very cute kitty and that's end of story" Yami replied as he'd looks at her in his arms.

("Don't forget about Kaiba-kun too other me") Yugi said through mind link to Yami as he'd giggles.

After that Koseki and Yugi/Yami kiss again that made Koseki happy after that Yugi/Yami left her room but she'd stayed in her room abit longer Koseki was sitting on her bed once again as she'd pats Sethy-chan Jr. as he was laying on her lap.

"Yugi-kun kissed me, he and Seto-kun kissed me" Koseki said as she'd was blushing.

Sethy-chan Jr. was playing with a piece of her hair that was hanging from her face as he'd sits up abit as he'd loves his master.

"I wonder if Bakura-kun and Marik-kun would try and kiss me?" Koseki replied as she'd thinks about it.

Teddy and Fluffy looks at their master and tilts their to the side to say we don't know master as Triger jumps to his master right shoulder and nuzzled against side of her neck all cutely as that made Koseki smiled.

"I mean sure they tried to but Yugi-kun and Seto-kun show up and takes me away hehe oh that's so funny and boy how they were angry at that" Koseki replied as she'd giggles at the memory of that.

Teddy and Fluffy howls at that as if they were trying to laugh at what their master said as Triger does the same as Sethy-chan Jr. still plays with their master hair.

"I wonder what's Bakura-kun doing? Is he with Marik-kun or in his room? Hmm will I 'll go see then! Sethy-chan Jr.! Teddy! Triger! Fluffy! You four go and play with Kai and Monkey for a while okay, I am going to go see Bakura-kun" Koseki told them with a smile.

After that her four pet's goes to the two boy's as Koseki goes see Bakura as she'd goes looking from him Koseki see him in the living room again.

("I am so bored! Hey let's go play with our Koneko") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou.

("Um...okay?") Ryou said through mind link back to Bakura as he'd blushes.

Koseki come in.

"Hey there Bakura-kun! I've been looking for you" Koseki replied as she'd hugs him and smiles all cutely.

("Ah here's our little angel now") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou.

"Oh hey Koneko-chan! What's up?" Ryou asked with a smile as he'd hugs her back.

"Oh nothing just looking for you silly" Koseki replied as she'd smiles cutely again.

("Ah so she was looking for us oh I'm liking this") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou as he'd purrs evilly.

"Oh and why is that Koneko-chan?" Ryou asked.

"Well you see Bakura-kun that is do you uhh...umm" Koseki begin to say as she'd was embarrassed to say it.

("Oooo she's abit scared about something") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou as he'd purrs again.

"Yes what is it Koneko-chan?" Ryou asked as he'd goes and holds her right hand.

"Uhh... will..do...umm...I mean do you care and love me Bakura-kun?" Koseki asked as she'd was now embarrassed and blushing big time.

("Awww that's what she was afraid of hahahaha so precious") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou.

("Hey don't laugh!") Ryou said through mind link back to Bakura.

("Oh my dear Hikari just go and tell her we do love and care about her") Bakura said through mind link back Ryou.

"Koneko-chan of course we do love and care about you" Ryou replied as he'd blushes abit.

("That's my Hikari now kiss her or I will") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou as he'd laughs.

"Huh? Really do Bakura-kun?" Koseki asked.

"Hai we do Koneko-chan" Ryou answered.

"Oh Bakura-kun" Koseki said as she'd was happy as she'd smiles.

Ryou and Bakura goes and gives Koseki a kiss as that made her blush but then she'd was happy as they were kissing in the living room as Koseki knows that Ryou and Bakura also love and care about her and she'd was so happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay done with chapter 23<strong>

**Koseki: *Plays with Yugi's hair***

**Yugi: *Let's her play with his***

**Me: CUTE! *takes a picture of it***

**Yami: Aibou! Koneko! *rans over to them and hugs them tight***

**Koseki&Yugi: *Falls over***

**Me: Oi that baka -_-() *takes a picture of it anyways***

**Bakura: We hope you guys like or love this chapter? XD**

**Koseki&Yugi: *******Being held by Yami*********

**Yami: *smiling***

**Me: Oh my that's so cute XD *takes a picture of them again***

**Seto: Please comment and review **

**Marik: And remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please**

**Me: Until next time my dear readers bye bye XD**


	25. Chapter 24

**Me: Hmm...**

**Koseki: Kyuketsuki-san**

**Me: Yes**

**Koseki: Is it true that there's a sequal to this?**

**Me: Why yes there is *smiles***

**Koseki: Yay that's so awesome**

**Yami: Hey hey it's Yami time**

**Koseki&Me: *does a face plant but anime style***

**Yami: What did I say? *confuse***

**Seto: The genre in this is Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Yugi:Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Yami Marik: And don't forget you fools there are mixed parings in this fanfiction **

**Seto&Yugi: Disclaimer Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** **does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Last time**

Ryou and Bakura goes and gives Koseki a kiss as that made her blush but then she'd was happy as they were kissing in the living room as Koseki knows that Ryou and Bakura also love and care about her and she'd was so happy.

**And now it continues**

So after that Koseki once again leaves one guy she'd loves and goes to found another one that she'd loves as Koseki walks around the house she'd came to hall way to where Seto's room was as she'd was so happy.

"Hmm I knew this is a the way to Seto-kun's room" Koseki replied.

Keeps walking

"I am going to see what's he'd doing plus after that I am going to go to Marik-kun's room too after his" Koseki replied with a smile.

Walking and walking.

"Hmm but I wonder were was both Seto-kun's and Marik-kun's room was again... oh yea it's that way" Koseki replied.

Suddenly Koseki runs right into Seto as she'd was about to fall onto the ground but then Seto catches her right before Koseki would even hit the ground but then she'd hurt herself just abit.

"Ow! That hurt! Huh? Who's holding me? Huh? Seto-kun!" Koseki replied as she'd was blushing.

"Are you alright Koneko?" Seto asked as he'd was still holding her in his arms.

"Yea I'm okay Seto-kun" Koseki replied.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked again.

"Hai I am" Koseki replied as it abit of a little white lie.

"Okay then but hey Mokuba was looking for you so was Kai too" Seto said.

"Okay thanks for telling and yea I am fine" Koseki replied.

"Are you very sure you're okay Koneko? You don't look okay to me? I could carry you to Kai and Mokuba or to your room?" Seto replied as he'd was looking very worried about her.

"Yea! I am just fine! You don't have to worry Seto-kun! I just need to...owww" Koseki replied as she'd was in abit of pain now.

"Hey are you okay Koneko?" Seto asked as he'd was kinda of holding her now.

"I'm alright...owww nope I am not it's my right ankle it hurts I guess I hurt it when I ran right into you hard" Koseki replied.

"Here let me see Koneko" Seto replied.

"No it's okay Seto-kun I'm alright really you don't need to do that Seto-kun really" Koseki replied as she'd blushes.

But Seto didn't listen to her, he'd went and picked Koseki up and carried her to his room as he'd placed her onto his huge bed as Koseki was blushing so very cutely.

"Seto-kun I am fine really" Koseki replied.

"Koneko just relax oi"Seto replied as he'd reaches his right hand and gently touch her right ankle.

"Really I am fine come on please Seto-kun...huh? What's that?" Koseki replied as she'd looks at some box that was on Seto's bed.

"Oh that's just some gift for someone I love and care about" Seto replied as he'd was blushing slightly.

"Really? Is it for Yugi-kun? No wait it's for Monkey!" Koseki replied as she'd was smiling all cutely at him as she'd tries to guess who's gift it is.

"There your right ankle is wrapped up and better" Seto replied.

"Thanks Seto-kun your so kind to me! Seto-kun so who's gift is it anyways? Come on please tell me please?" Koseki replied as she'd grabs his right arm and pulls on it all cutely.

"Fine it's for y..." Seto begin to say.

Suddenly Mokuba and Kai showed up in Seto's room right before he got the change to say the gift was for her as Seto did a anime face plant on the bed.

"Hey Koseki we were looking for you!" both Kai and Mokuba called out to her.

"I know Seto-kun told me right Seto-kun? So what's up?" Koseki replied as she'd smiles at them all.

"Yeah I did" Seto replied as he'd blushes but stays calm.

"Koseki your birthday is in July right? July 11th right?" Mokuba asked her.

"Hai that is right why?" Koseki replied.

"Just checking that's all" Mokuba replied with smile.

"Oh okay" Koseki replied as she'd was abit confuse.

"See I told you that was my onee-sama's birthday" Kai replied as he'd giggles.

"Yeah yeah" Mokuba replied as he'd chuckles.

As that happens Seto looks at Koseki and was abit surprise that she'd forgot that tomorrow was her own birthday plus there was no school because school ended a couple days ago so it was Summer Break and Summer school. Plus when that bitch Anzu thing happen and Isis leaving that was in the middle of when school was about to end for Summer Break but they do go to school during Summer Breaks and such you know.

("Hmm it feels like I am forgetting something but what?") Koseki said to herself inside her head.

("Does she not know that tomorrow on July 11th is her own birthday?") Seto said inside of his head.

"Will Koseki be ready for tomorrow okay" Mokuba replied as he'd smiles.

"Yea Onee-sama be ready" Kai replied as he'd smiles too.

"Hai I will" Koseki replied as she'd smiles back at them.

("Yeah she'd did forget that tomorrow was her birthday oi") Seto said inside his head.

"Okay will Mokuba and me are going to go play on the X-Box 360" Kai replied.

"Okay have fun you two" Koseki replied.

"Mokuba before you go please take Koseki's birthday gift and put it somewhere safe for tomorrow okay" Seto said as he'd whispers that to Mokuba.

"Hai onii-sama I will" Mokuba replied as he'd takes the gift away.

Kai smiles and giggles.

"Huh? Did you say something Seto-kun?" Koseki replied as she'd turns her face to looks at him.

"Nope you didn't Koneko" Seto replied.

"Oh okay then" Koseki replied as she'd smiles at him.

As that happen both Mokuba and Kai left Seto's room as he wanted to be alone with her as Koseki was being place in his lap as she'd smiled as Seto just wraps his arms around her but then Marik showed up and take Koseki away from Seto as that made Seto mad. But Marik didn't care that Seto got mad he'd wanted to be with Koseki as he'd holds her close as Koseki smiled and giggled all happily. As Koseki was being held by Marik he on the another hand was being yelled at by Seto but Marik wasn't listening to him as he'd was carrying Koseki away as Koseki just giggled and watched them fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay done with chapter 24<strong>

**Bakura: *sleeping under a tree with Koseki in his arms***

**Koseki: *was a sleep too***

**Me: KAWAII! *takes a picture of it***

**Seto: You sure love to take pictures**

**Me: So what I have taking alot of pictures of you and Koseki and Yugi together *******smiles evilly*********

**Seto: YOU WHAT? **

**Me: Ha! Like I am scared of you Kaiba Seto**

**Yugi: Please comment and review **

**Marik: And remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please**

**Me: Until next time my dear readers bye bye XD**


	26. Bonus chapter one

**Me: Hmm...**

**Koseki: Kyuketsuki-san**

**Me: Yes**

**Koseki: What'cha ya thinking about?**

**Me: I am thinking what to do for a new story or stories**

**Koseki: Really?**

**Me: Yep yep**

**Koseki: I see**

**Yami: There's my cute Koneko *runs and hugs her***

**Koseki: * Blushing ***

**Me: Oi what a baka -_-() *takes a picture anyways***

**Yugi:Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Marik: Bonus chapter it's the same as the other chapters but bit different why you say will bonus chapter or chapters don't go with the story or stories**

**Seto- We hope you like or love bonus chapter/chapters**

**Ryou: Hey why am I holding Koneko? O_O?**

**Yugi: You are going to protect her from my other me**

**Ryou: Okay**

**Koseki: *clings to him all cutely* **

**Yugi: Disclaimer Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** **does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapter one<strong>

It's was nice day was as Koseki was sleeping peacefully in her room in her queen size bed as she'd was holding onto her stuffed animal that was cute wolf as for her pet's they were sleeping peacefully in their beds in her room. As that was happening her door open quieting as two figures come in her room as they walked over to her bed as Koseki keep on sleeping away.

Time 5:30 am in the morning

"Bakura-kun what are doing this again" Yugi asked quietly to Bakura.

"Yugi-kun you know why" Bakura answered him back quietly.

"Oi I know but this is so not right" Yugi replied as he'd goes and let's up Koseki's covers and gently takes her stuff animal away.

"Meow" Koseki meowed in her sleep but she'd didn't wake up.

"Okay here I go Yugi-kun" Bakura replied as he'd slips in her bed and goes and wraps his arms around her.

"Okay what now Bakura-kun?" Yugi asked as he'd looks at him.

"You go do the same Yugi-kun" Bakura replied.

"Oi fine okay" Yugi replied as he'd goes and does it too.

As that happens Koseki on the other hand goes cuddled up against Bakura as he'd just smile as Yugi was in bed with then as he'd hold her from behind.

~Four hours later~

Koseki was waking up as she'd slowly gets up but to her surprise something was holding her kinda of tight around her waist as she'd slowly open her eyes as she'd opens them to her surprise she was staring at a sleeping Yugi was he'd holds her tight and close. Then Koseki felt warm breath breathing down of the back of her head as she'd tries to turn her head Koseki had another surprise she'd saw Bakura sleeping in her bed too as he'd was holding from behind.

("What's going on here? Why is Yugi-kun and Bakura-kun doing in my room?") Koseki asked herself as she'd tried again to move away from then.

"My Koneko" Yugi said in his sleep as holds her more.

"Hm" Koseki replied with a blush.

"No mine Koneko" Bakura said in his sleep too as he'd pulls her away abit from Yugi.

("Their fighting in sleep over me") Koseki said to herself.

"Koneko" both Yugi and Bakura said in unison in their sleep.

"Oi Yugi-kun! Bakura-kun! It's time to wake up" Koseki replied as she'd tries to wakes them up.

"Hm" both Yugi and Bakura said in unison as they slowly wake up.

"Good morning Yugi-kun, Bakura-kun" Koseki replied with a warm smile as she'd was now being place in Yugi's lap. Or is it Yugi heehee?

"Morning Koneko" replied Yugi? *wink wink ^.^*

"Morning! Morning Bakura-kun" Koseki replied as she'd looks at him.

"Will good morning Koneko" replied Bakura with a sly smile. *wink wink =^.^=*

"Morning" Koseki replied one more time as she'd goes and kiss Yugi and then Bakura.

("Oi! You two are very evil") both Bakura and Yugi said in unison to their other self.

Both Yami and Yami Bakura laugh at their Hikari's as they couldn't help it as they switch places with them as they slept away.

"Yugi-kun! Bakura-kun!" Koseki replied as she'd looks at them.

"Hai! What is it Koneko?" both Yami and Yami Bakura said in unison.

("They are so very evil") Yugi said with a sigh.

("Yeah they are") Bakura agreed.

"It's nothing" Koseki said as she'd goes and gets off of her bed.

"My my Koneko your wearing those smexy P.J's I see" Yami said with sly smile.

"Hai I am" Koseki replied as she'd was walking over to her bathroom.

"I love them I just want to rip them off of you and have my way with you Koneko" Yami Bakura replied with small evil laugh and smile.

("Perv!") both Yugi and Bakura said in unison.

"Oh that's sounds fun" Yami answered as he'd too smiles evilly.

("Pervs! Those two are perverts!") Yugi replied with a sigh and slight blush.

("So true to very true Yugi-kun") Bakura agreed with him.

"Okay? But hey come on Seto-kun and Marik-kun are getting out of bed too plus I am hungry" Koseki replied as she'd goes into her bathroom to wash up.

"Hai hai we know" Yami answered as he'd goes over to her fast.

"Hey wait for me!" Yami Bakura called out after him.

("Pervs") both Yugi and Bakura said in unison.

And so Koseki and two of lovers get washed up for breakfast and start the day as they fun will began soon for our cute sweet Koseki.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay done with Bonus chapter one X3 <strong>

**Ryou Bakura: *Eating pocky with Koneko***

**Koseki: *Eating them in his lap***

**Me: KAWAII! ^_^ *takes a picture of it***

**Yugi: Taking pictures again of them again I see sensei *giggles***

**Me: Why yes I am ^.^**

**Yugi: Your silly and crazy sensei**

**Me: Why thank ya =^.^=**

**Yugi: Make sure to made copies for me and Kaiba-kun *smiles***

**Me: Sure thing cutie**

**Marik: And me too**

**Me: Hai hai**

**Yugi: Please comment and review **

**Marik: And remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please**

**Me: Until next time my dear readers bye bye XD**


	27. Bonus chapter two

**Me: Haaaa leave me alone Yami-chan! *runs away from him***

**Yami: No not until you made Koneko only mine and my aibou! *chases after her***

**Koseki: Kyuketsuki-san? Yami-kun? *confuse***

**Yugi&Bakura: Uhh...umm what's doing on over there? *looks at Yami chasing the poor writer***

**Koseki: I have no idea -_-?**

**Me: Go away! *running and running***

**Yami: No! *still chases after her***

**Koseki: Oh boy ^_^()**

**Yugi: Other me -_-()**

**Bakura: I hope she'll be okay**

**Yugi:Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Marik: Bonus chapter it's the same as the other chapters but bit different why you say will bonus chapter or chapters don't go with the story or stories**

**Seto- We hope you like or love bonus chapter/chapters **

**Yugi&Yami Bakura: Disclaimer Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapter two<strong>

It was dark winters day as Yami Bakura was walking around Domino City looking for his next prey as he loves to kill he needed more blood and yes he was vampire a very evil one that is but he was warn by the King of all vampire by the name of Atem not to do that but Yami Bakura didn't gave a fuck. His King Atem was a baka taking in a human female as his life mate and not female vampire so his king can go fuck himself. As Yami Bakura was walking around he heard a screamed coming from a ally as he went over to go see what it was and to his surprise he saw two guys trying to rape some girl as she screamed for her dear life.

"My my what do we have here?" Yami Bakura replied with a soft laughed.

"Huh? Who is this bastard?" asked guy number one as he looks at Yami Bakura.

"I don't care just kill that asshole!" replied guy number two as he went and ripped open the poor girls blouse.

"Haaa! No please don't!" the poor girl screamed as she tries to fight back with all her might.

"Ah this is going to fun" Yami Bakura replied with another laugh.

Those poor bastards didn't stand a chance as Yami Bakura went and killed them as their blood went everywhere as the girl didn't move she was afraid that if she move just once Yami Bakura well turn around and kill right there and than so she stayed put.

*Yami Bakura was now done killing those poor bastards as he turns around and looks at the girl*

"Now all that's left is you my dear girl" Yami Bakura replied as he goes over to her.

"..." the girl didn't say a word.

As Yami Bakura goes over to her to her surprise Yami Bakura went and picks her up plus to her own surprise she wraps her arms around his neck as she buries her face inside Yami Bakura's neck all cutely.

"Don't worry my dear I am not going to kill you, your just going to be my play thing" Yami Bakura replied as he laughs.

The poor girl didn't say a word as she just stayed quiet as she didn't want to say a word as she tighten her around Yami Bakura neck but Yami Bakura didn't really care as he goes jumps from roof to roof as he takes her to his place.

Two minute later In Yami Bakura's house now

Yami Bakura placed the girl he saved onto his bed as he goes and change his shirt as it was covered in blood as in goes into his closet as he did that the girl on the other hand just stays on the bed all quietly as she didn't won't to make a sound or something like that as Yami Bakura was done changing his shirt he goes over to his bed and sat down next to her.

"Woman what is your name?" Yami Bakura asked as he grabs her chin so she can look at him.

"It's Koseki" she replied as she looks into Yami Bakura's brown eyes.

"Well Koseki your going to stay here with me forever or until I get bored of you" Yami Bakura replied as he looks at Koseki.

"And yours?" Koseki asked as she tries not to be so scared.

"Well by dear Koneko I am Yami Bakura but just call me Bakura" he said as Bakura looks at her.

("Koneko? But my name is Koseki") Koseki said to herself in her head.

As they both stared at each other Yami Bakura looks at Koseki and he didn't believe that she was so beautiful with her long but to long black hair with dark red highlights and her blue green eyes. He didn't even believe that he wasn't going to kill her with those stupid ass fools but instead keeping her alive but then he needed someone to play with so that why Yami Bakura was going to keep Koseki alive. Koseki felt her stomach growled as she blushed as then heard Yami Bakura laughed as he pulls her up and she looks at him all puzzled like as Koseki felt his right hand touched her stomach.

"So your hungry Koseki?" Yami Bakura asked as he holds her close.

"I guess but you don't have to feed me" Koseki replied as she looks down.

"Oh really?" Yami Bakura replied as he looks at her.

"Blood" Koseki replied all out of blue to him.

"Blood? What about it?" Yami Bakura asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I saw you drank those two guys blood been you killed them" Koseki replied as looks up at him.

"Oh so you saw and watched me killed them?" Yami Bakura asked.

"Hai I did so your vampire Bakura-kun?" Koseki asked as she went and touched his lips and than fang that was hanging out.

*Yami Bakura went open his mouth and then bite Koseki finger as blood come out*

"Oww" Koseki replied as she pulled her hand back as she let the blood continued to fall.

"Yeah I am a vampire so what" Yami Bakura replied as he looks at her all evilly.

"It's nothing just wondering that's all" Koseki replied as she puts her finger in her mouth and sucked it so it would stop bleeding.

Yami Bakura watched Koseki as she'd sucked her finger to stop the bleeding than somehow that turn him on as Yami Bakura stares at her.

"Bakura-kun do you want some?" Koseki asked as she'd looks up that him.

"No!" Yami Bakura lied as he'd looks away from her.

"Are you sure?" Koseki asked as she'd lifts up her finger as for some reason it won't stop bleeding.

"If I want to drink your blood I would just do it on my own foolish human wench" Yami Bakura replied as he'd looks at her coldly.

"I see okay I was just being nice" Koseki replied as she'd puts her cut finger back into her mouth.

"Your very foolish Koneko" Yami Bakura replied as he'd watches her again.

Koseki sighed and without warning she'd placed her cut finger into Yami Bakura's mouth as he'd was surprise at that as she'd felt his tongue wrapped around and then began to suck her finger to Yami Bakura surprise Koseki 's blood was good and sweet as he'd sucked even more. Koseki kinda of moan as she'd watched Yami Bakura sucked her cut finger but then he stop and put his mouth away from her cut finger and then looks down at Koseki.

"Koneko you will be mine and mine alone I am not going to let you go" Yami Bakura replied as he'd went and holds her tight now.

"Hai I have no where else to go" Koseki replied as she'd placed her head on his chest.

Yami Bakura went and placed a kiss onto Koseki's lips and she'd moaned into the kiss as she'd kissed him back after that Yami Bakura went and bite her on her neck as Koseki moaned as blood flow down her neck as Yami Bakura smiled as he'd pulled away and licks his lips.

Four months later

Koseki was having fun killing some poor fool that tried to rape or attack her or something like that as she'd was feeding on him as Yami Bakura was watching from the shadows as it was night time but they didn't really care to much.

"Your such a naughty girl my Koneko" Yami Bakura replied as he'd steps out of the shadows.

"Bakura-kun! My love!" Koseki cried out all happily as she'd drop the man that she was feeding on and ran to her lover.

"Did you have fun my love?" Yami Bakura asked as he'd kissed her.

"Hai but his blood tasted nasty" Koseki replied as she'd nuzzled against him.

"Blood is blood" Yami Bakura as he'd went and back her up against the wall...

And back to reality

("Your sick and a perv you know that") Bakura said with a sigh as looks at his dark side private notebook.

("Aww why thank you") Yami Bakura laughed.

As they mind talk to one another Koseki came in as she'd was covered in chocolate as she'd sighs but it looks so very funny.

"Huh? Koneko what the bloody hell happen to you? Why are you covered in chocolate?" Yami Bakura asked.

("Hey don't think perverted things now") Bakura replied.

"I get into a chocolate war with Yugi-kun and Marik-kun" Koseki answered.

"I can see that but then you do look good covered in chocolate" Yami Bakura replied with sly evil smile as he'd walks over to her.

("Perv!") Bakura yelled.

"They said that too as they started lick me as to try to clean me up" Koseki said as she'd blushed at that memory as watch Yami Bakura began to lick off the chocolate off her left side of her neck.

("PERV! WHY IS MY DARK SIDE SUCH A PERV!?) Bakura yelled again.

"But yet they put more chocolate on me" Koseki replied as she'd tried not to moan.

"Oh your so sweet I cant get a enough of you" Yami Bakura purred.

("Perv! P-E-R-V PERV!") Bakura replied as he'd watched his dark side lick the chocolate off of Koseki's throat.

"But why are you in my room Bakura-kun?" Koseki asked as she'd pulled away from him now.

"Oh why am I will because I like your room Koneko" Yami Bakura answered as he'd looks at her and smiles.

"I see okay cool will I am going to shower now" Koseki replied as she'd walks away from him.

Was in her bathroom now as she'd showers so the chocolate can come off of her.

"Damn I wanted more" Yami Bakura replied with sly smile across his handsome face.

("Baka perv!") Bakura replied with sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay done with Bonus chapter two X3 <strong>

**Ryou Bakura: *Eating pocky with Koneko again***

**Koseki: *Eating them in his lap once again***

**Me: KAWAII! I just love this*takes a picture of it***

**Yugi: Sensei again oi your very funny *giggles***

**Me: Why yes I am thank you^.^**

**Yugi: Silly sensei**

**Me: Why thank ya =^.^=**

**Yugi: Make sure to made copies for me and Kaiba-kun once again oh look Koneko drop a piece of Pocky down her blouse *smiles and laugh***

**Me: Sure thing cutie huh? Really sweet *takes a picture of it really quick ***

**Marik: Baka huh? Wait I want some of those pictures again too **

**Me: Hai hai**

**Seto: Please comment and review **

**Yami Bakura: And remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please**

**Me: Until next time my dear readers bye bye XD**


	28. Chapter 25

**Me: Hmm... sure I go with that? Hmm**

**Koseki: Kyuketsuki-san! Kyuketsuki-san!**

**Me: Yes**

**Koseki: Have you seen Yugi-kun?**

**Me: Yes I have hun**

**Koseki: Yay! And Bakura-kun? Have you seen him too?**

**Me: Yes I have hun**

**Koseki: Yay! so where are they?**

**Me: Hmm I think they are over there by the tree resting abit**

**Koseki: Okay then thanks *Goes over there***

**Seto: The genre in this is Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Yami Bakura: Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Yami Marik: And don't forget you fools there are mixed parings in this fanfiction **

**Seto&Marik: Disclaimer Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** **does not own Yu-Gi-oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Last time**

"Mokuba before you go please take Koseki's birthday gift and put it somewhere safe for tomorrow okay" Seto said as he'd whispers that to Mokuba.

"Hai onii-sama I will" Mokuba replied as he'd takes the gift away.

Kai smiles and giggles.

"Huh? Did you say something Seto-kun?" Koseki replied as she'd turns her face to looks at him.

"Nope you didn't Koneko" Seto replied.

"Oh okay then" Koseki replied as she'd smiles at him.

As that happen both Mokuba and Kai left Seto's room as he wanted to be alone with her as Koseki was being place in his lap as she'd smiled as Seto just wraps his arms around her but then Marik showed up and take Koseki away from Seto as that made Seto mad. But Marik didn't care that Seto got mad he'd wanted to be with Koseki as he'd holds her close as Koseki smiled and giggled all happily. As Koseki was being held by Marik he on the another hand was being yelled at by Seto but Marik wasn't listening to him as he'd was carrying Koseki away as Koseki just giggled and watched them fight.

**And now it continues**

Next Day

July 11 Koseki's birthday

It was nice day and Koseki's birthday was popping as Seto had her party at his house as music played and Koseki's closes friends were there having a great time as she'd was at time sitting in Bakura's lap as Marik on the other hand was playing with hair as she'd didn't mind. Seto and Yami/Yugi were glaring at them but both Marik and Bakura didn't care but both Seto and Yami/Yugi wish that Koseki didn't wear that outfit even though it was cute on her,Koseki was wearing cute short dress that was sleeveless. It was black and red as it had roses on the bottom she'd wear black boots with it and she'd wear red and black wristbands and dragon necklace and dragon earrings all in all she'd look very cute and beautiful.

"Arigatoo guys! I am so happy that you throw me this awesome party from me on my birthday!" Koseki replied as she'd was smiling at her beloved friends as she'd still sits in Bakura's lap*

"YOUR WELCOME!" replied all of her friend's and four lovers with smiles.

("Even though you forgot your own birthday") Bakura said through mind link to Ryou as he'd laughs.

("Hey be nice") Ryou said through mind link back to Bakura.

"Your so great guy's! I just wish my parents were here to see it" Koseki replied as she'd was abit sad.

"Don't worry Koseki-san your parents are in a better place plus your not alone anymore you have all of us" Shizuka replied as she'd smiles at her.

"Your right Shizuka-chan! Thanks your a good friend!" Koseki replied as she'd was not sad no more.

"Your welcome and thanks" Shizuka replied as she'd smiles again.

"Hey Koseki come on open your gifts already!" Jounouchi replied as he'd laughs and smiles.

"Mutt" Seto replied.

"Eh what was that rich boy?!" Jounouchi growls at Seto.

"(Oi they are at it again") both Yami and Yugi said to each other in mind link.

("Will they ever stop this foolish action of theirs?") both Bakura and Ryou said to each other in mind link.

("What baka's!") both Yami Marik and Marik said to each other in mind link.

"Okay I am going to open them now" Koseki replied as she'd smiles at all her friend's.

Everyone watches as Koseki was getting her a gifts off the table in the living room as they are all in there and boy it's huge.

"Okay this one is from Mai-san oh it's so cute it's shirt that has my sign on it oh thanks Mai-san I love it" Koseki replied as she'd thank her.

"I am so glad you like it Koseki" Mai replied as she'd smiles at her.

"Hai I do! Okay next one and it's from both Jounouchi and Shizuka-chan oh it's a cool necklace thanks you two I love it" Koseki replied as she'd thank them both.

"We're glad you loved it Koseki-chan" both Jounouchi and Shizuka replied as they smiled at her.

Koseki goes and gets another present as Bakura helped her out why? Because will she'd was still sitting in his lap.

"Okay this one from Honda oh my it's another pretty necklace kunsha suru Honda" Koseki replied as she'd thank him.

"Oh it was nothing Koseki I'm glad you like it" Honda replied as he'd smiles at her.

Marik hands Koseki another present as she'd takes it and begins to open it.

"Okay this from Isis plus I am so happy that she'd here today for my birthday" Koseki replied as she'd was happy.

Isis smiles as she'd was happy too that she'd came.

"Oh it's so beautiful Isis! It's a beautiful Egyptian necklace thanks Isis" Koseki replied as she'd thanks her.

"Your welcome Koseki but Odion helped me with it too" Isis replied.

"Really? Oh thank you too Odion" Koseki replied as she'd thank him too.

"Your welcome Koseki-san" Odion replied.

Kai was the one that gave Koseki his older sister the next present as Koseki just smiled and takes it was Kai smile back too.

"Oh my it's from my two older brothers Rei and Kouji and my twin sister Sakura" Koseki replied.

Everyone looks at Koseki was she'd begins to open it up.

"Sadly they couldn't make it" Koseki replied.

Opens the box up as everyone still watches her.

"Oh my gosh it's picture frame with a picture of my okaa and otou!" Koseki replied as she'd smiles.

"Koseki Onee-sama that is so cool!" Kai replied as he'd was happy for her.

("Thank you") Koseki said to them inside her head as she'd looks up abit.

"Um Koseki Onee-sama?" Kai replied as he'd looks at his sister.

Seto, Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura and the rest of gang looks at Koseki.

"Huh? Oh sorry guy's okay the next one is from my baby brother Kai and Monkey too" Koseki replied.

"We hope you like it Koseki" Both Kai and Mokuba replied as they smile at her.

"Oh my it's a locket it's beautiful thanks you two" Koseki replied as she'd thank as she'd hugs them too.

"Welcome" both Kai and Mokuba replied as they hugged her back.

("Man how presents does Koneko have to go?") Yami asked through mind link to Yugi.

("Other me behave it's her birthday so let her have fun") Yugi said through mind back to Yami.

("Oh I will let her have her fun when I am done with her") Yami said through mind link to Yugi as he'd had a sexy evil smile.

("Other me!") Yugi said through mind link back to Yami as he'd blushes.

Koseki gets handed another present.

"Okay the next one is from my Oji-san oh it's a beautiful bloodstone necklace oh I have to thank him later because he's not here sadly he's on important business trip" Koseki replied as she'd smiles.

Bakura lifts Koseki's dress up abit but Yami saw that and was there in a flash and whacks him upside the head.

"Huh? Okay whatever alright next one is from both Bakura-kun and Marik-kun" Koseki replied.

("Bastard!") Bakura said through mind link to Yami.

("What was that you low life bastard?!") Yami said through mind link back to Bakura as he'd growls at him.

("Not again") both Yugi and Ryou said together through mind link to each other as they sighed.

("Nothing") Bakura said through mind link to Yami.

("That's what I thought") Yami said through mind link back to Bakura.

"Oh it's beautiful! It's a bracelet collar thanks Bakura-kun and Marik-kun!" Koseki replied as she'd gives them a sweet smile.

"Yeah your welcome Koneko" both Marik/Yami Marik and Ryou/Bakura replied as they had slight blush across their face.

"Will I guess that's it for my presents" Koseki replied as she'd smiles.

Koseki was now being taking away from Bakura by Yami/Yugi as he'd takes her to sit with him on their couch in the living room as she'd as place in his lap.

"Hey wait a minute! What about Yug and Kaiba?" Jounouchi pointed out.

Everyone looks at both Yugi/Yami and Seto as they agreed with Jounouchi.

"It's okay maybe they just forgot to buy me present for me for my birthday" Koseki replied.

"Koneko we will never forget about your birthday" Yami replied.

("Yeah that is right!") Yugi said through mind link as he'd agrees.

"Kaiba has it in his bedroom! Isn't that right!" Yami replied as he'd looks as Seto.

"Yeah I do let me go it!" Seto replied.

"Okay thanks Seto-kun" Koseki replied as she'd smiles all sweet at him.

"Y-yeah" Seto replied as he'd blushing.

Seto goes and gets Koseki's present from his room as the others wait for him to return as Koseki was smiling but then Bakura did other perverted thing to Koseki and Yami hit him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay done with chapter 25 yay XD<strong>

**Ryou Bakura: *eating riceballs with Koseki***

**Koseki: *enjoying eating riceballs with him as she was in his lap***

**Me: OMG! KAWAII! *takes a picture of it***

**Seto: *sighs***

**Me: *Taking more pictures***

**Yugi: Sensei is taking pictures of them again I see**

**Seto: You have no idea Yugi**

**Yami: Please comment and review **

**Yami Marik: Remember fools NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please**

**Me: Until next time my dear readers bye bye XD**


	29. Chapter 26

**Me: *Again not here***

**Koseki: Kyuketsuki-sensei is still lock up in her room *sighs***

**Yugi: Hai indeed she is**

**Koseki: Well Yami-kun ever let her out?**

**Yugi: I do not know Koneko-chan**

**Koseki&Yugi: *Sighs***

**Seto: The genre in this is Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Ryou Bakura: Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Marik: And don't forget you fools there are mixed parings in this fanfiction **

**Seto&Marik: Disclaimer Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** **does not own Yu-Gi-oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Last time**

"It's okay maybe they just forgot to buy me present for me for my birthday" Koseki replied.

"Koneko we will never forget about your birthday" Yami replied.

("Yeah that is right!") Yugi said through mind link as he'd agrees.

"Kaiba has it in his bedroom! Isn't that right!" Yami replied as he'd looks as Seto.

"Yeah I do let me go it!" Seto replied.

"Okay thanks Seto-kun" Koseki replied as she'd smiles all sweet at him.

"Y-yeah" Seto replied as he'd blushing.

Seto goes and gets Koseki's present from his room as the others wait for him to return as Koseki was smiling but then Bakura did other perverted thing to Koseki and Yami hit him again.

**And now it continues**

As Seto goes to his room to go ans get Koseki's present that was from both him and Yugi/Yami as that happen Yami on the other hand was trying to kill Yami Bakura as he'd yet again did another perverted thing to Koseki as she'd was now sitting in Marik's lap now.

"I can't believe that Bakura did that to Koseki" Mai replied as she'd giggles abit.

"I didn't know Bakura can be such a perv" Jounouchi replied.

"I hope that Koseki-chan well be okay" Shizuka replied.

"Hmm I think she'd can take care of herself when it comes to stuff like that" Honda replied as he'd thinks.

"My brother will protect Koseki" Isis said as she'd looks at Koseki and her little brother.

Odion: "Hai Marik-sama well protect Koseki-san" Odion agrees with Isis.

Now let's go to the act with Yami/Yugi and Koseki and Ryou/Bakura.

Bakura was running away from Yami as Yami had shot gun with him as he'd shots Bakura as Thief King Bandit just laughs as Ryou and Yugi wonder how and where did Yami get the shot gun from as it was very funny but both Koseki and Marik and his dark self were enjoying this little show.

"You fucking perverted Thief I am going to kill!" Yami yelled as he'd shots at Bakura.

("Oi other me calm down") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"Ha never you baka it was so worth it" Bakura replied as he'd was running and running away from Yami.

("Why! Told me why my dark half is so perverted?!") Ryou asked himself in mind link as he'd sighs.

Koseki was laying her head on Marik's right shoulder all cutely as Marik just smiles and holds her tight as his dark half smiled sly as that happens Yami keeps on shooting Bakura with his shot gun as both Ryou and Yugi just sighs as they wish their dark half's well chill out.

The next few minutes has passed now

Seto came back

"Okay I... huh? The fuck is going on in here?!" Seto replied all freaked out.

Seto saw Yami chasing after Bakura with a shot gun as he'd shots him countless times.

"Welcome back!" both Koseki and friend's replied.

("Hey Kaiba-kun is back!") both Yugi and Ryou said through mind to both Yami and Bakura.

"Huh? What?" both Yami and Bakura said as they looked over.

Both Yami and Bakura stop what they were doing and go over to where Seto was stand next to Marik and Koseki as Koseki was still sitting in Marik's lap, Yami magically put his shot gun away as Yugi just sighs but then laughs abit as for Bakura he'd just stay away from Yami as he'd stand next to Marik and such.

"Okay whatever! Here's your present Koneko" Seto replied.

"Oh thank you Seto-kun" Koseki replied with a smiles as she'd takes the present.

Marik holds her as Koseki holds the present in her hands as she'd was sat back down in Marik's lap as Marik just smiled.

"Okay here we go hmm okay this is from both Yugi-kun and Seto-kun" Koseki replied as she'd opens it slowly.

("I hope she loves it?") Yami said through mind link to Yugi.

("Don't worry other me Koneko-chan will loved it") Yugi said through mind link back to Yami.

("I hope she'd likes it") Seto said to himself inside his head.

"Oh my gosh! it's that collar with the matching tag I saw! Thanks I am so happy! Wait a minute!" Koseki said as she'd looks at it carefully.

"What's wrong hun?" Mai asked as she'd looks at Koseki abit worried.

So were the others too as they looked at Koseki as Koseki was looking at collar and then at bracelet collar that Marik and Bakura got her.

"This goes with the bracelet collar that both Marik-kun and Bakura-kun gave me and it's goes together too! Thank you guys!" Koseki replied as she'd smiles all sweetly as she'd loves it.

"Uh...your welcome... we are glad that you loved it" both Yami and Seto replied as they both blushed.

("Yea welcome our cute Koneko") Yugi said in mind link to her as he'd smiles.

"Your welcome Koneko we are happy that you loved it" both Ryou and Marik replied as they blushed.

("Yea what they said") both Bakura and Yami Marik said to her through mind link to her as they too were blushing.

"Oh thank you guy's for my awesome and great gift's I love them all!" Koseki replied as she'd smiles and blushes.

"Your very welcome Koseki!" said her five friend's.

"Glad that you loved them" both Kai and Mokuba said with a smile.

"We are glad that you loved them Koneko" said her four lovers as they blushed.

Koseki goes and hugs each one of friends and her four lovers to thank them as they hugged her back in return as that happens the phone rings.

"Oh I will get it" Mokuba called out.

Mokuba goes and gets the phone after that he'd picks it up.

"Hello? Who's this? Okay! Yeah she is here! Koseki phone for you!" Mokuba replied as he'd gives the phone to Koseki.

"Thank you Monkey! Uh hmm hello? Oh hello Oji-san! What? Oh yeah I got the present you give me! Uh huh okay thank you okay bye bye" Koseki replied as she'd hangs up the phone.

Koseki goes and sits down in Seto's lap as he was sitting down on the sofa in the living room were they where all at.

"Hey Koneko who was that on the phone anyways?" Yami asked.

("Other me it was her Oji-san oi") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

Yami not listening to Yugi.

("Hmmm her ass is soft and warm") Seto said to himself inside his head.

"Oh that was my Oji-san" Koseki replied.

("See I told you so other me") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"He was just wishing me a Happy Birthday" Koseki replied with a smile.

("See other me just her Oji-san") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("What will happen if I squeeze her right boob right") Seto said to himself inside his head.

"Oji-san as even asking if I got his present he'd send for me" Koseki replied as she'd goes and pushes Seto's hand away from her right boob.

("Damn she'd saw right through me! Damn Koneko is good") Seto said inside his head.

("Huh? What was Kaiba-kun was trying to do to Koneko?") Yugi asked through mind link to Yami.

"I told my Oji-san yes I did get it" Koseki replied.

"(Trying to grip her boob aibou) Oh I see okay Koneko" Yami replied.

("Oh I see oh Kaiba-kun is such a perv") Yugi said through mind link back to Yami.

After about a few more hours the party ended and everyone went home but Isis had to return back to Egypt. Koseki went and helped clean up after that Koseki went to her room to put away her present's that her friend's and family and four lovers gave her but then she'd put on her presents that both Yugi and Seto, and Marik and Ryou gave her.

Next hour pass and it's 7:45pm

At the moment Koseki was with both Mokuba and Kai as Kai stayed quiet for abit.

"Well that was a fun party I had" Koseki replied with a happy smile.

"Yea it was" Mokuba replied as he'd agrees with her.

"So what are you up to now Monkey?" Koseki asked.

"Looking for my onii-sama! Do you know where he went?" Mokuba asked.

"I think he went to his room I think" Koseki replied as she'd thinks.

"Okay! Thanks Koseki! Hey come on Kai let's go play on X-box live" Mokuba replied.

"Okay cool let's go!" Kai replied.

("I wonder if I should call Oji-san") Koseki said to herself inside her head as she'd thinks at the moment.

"Bye sis! Your party was awesome! Kai replied as he'd smiles.

"Yea it was! Mokuba replied as he'd to was smiling.

"Huh? Oh thanks! I know right?" Koseki replied as she'd smiles back at them.

"See yea later then!" both Kai and Mokuba replied.

"Oh okay then have fun you two!(hmm well I guess I'll go to the garden and play with Triger)" Koseki replied.

As both Kai and Mokuba leave to go play on X-box live Koseki was in deep thought to what to go next as she'd as was so busy thinking as she was holding Triger in her arms as Triger was busy play with Koseki's chain that was around her neck.

~Suddenly~

"Koneko! Hey do you have a minute?" Yami called out to her.

"Huh? Oh Yugi-kun" Koseki replied as she'd turns around to look at him.

("Aww look her pet is play with her chain") Yugi said through mind link to Yami as he'd was smiling.

"I wanted to tell you that...huh?" Yami replied as he'd looks at Koseki's pet as that was playing with her chain.

("Now you notice other me no baka") Yugi said through mind link to Yami as he'd chuckles abit.

"What's wrong Yugi-kun?" Koseki asked as she'd looks down in her arms and looks at her pet.

("Other me?") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"Teehee oh it's okay Yugi-kun Triger won't broke my chain he's only playing with it" Koseki giggles.

"I see then okay" Yami replied.

("Other me come on tell her what you want") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"So what's up? What was that you needed to tell me?" Koseki asked as she'd was smiling and holding her pet close to her so lovingly.

"Oh I wanted to..." Yami begin to say.

"Yes?" Koseki replied as she'd looks at him.

("Come one other me you can do it") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"Uhh...never mind so where did Kai and Mokuba go?" Yami replied.

Yugi did a anime faceplant.

"Oh okay well both Kai and Mok-chan went to go and play on the X-box live in the game room" Koseki replied as she'd smiles and holds Triger more.

("Other me you need to step up if you want her more or Kaiba-kun and Bakura-kun and Marik-kun well have her more then us") Yugi said through mind link to Yami as he'd sighs.

"Oh I see (Aibou will you shut up) so where are you going?" Yami asked.

("Teehee") Yugi said through mind link to Yami as he'd giggles.

"Oh I was going to the garden to play with Triger would you like to come Yugi-kun?" Koseki asked as she'd looks at him and holds Triger even more.

As Koseki waits for Yugi's and Yami's answer Koseki on the other hand goes up to him and smiles more as she'd just loves him as Yugi and Yami smile back to her as they couldn't help but blush as Koseki saw that and giggled as Triger howls abit in his masters arms happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi: Okay sensei is done with chapter 26 X3 <strong>

**Ryou Bakura: We are sorry to tell you all but Yami still has Ms. Write locked up in her room once more *bows head***

**Koseki: But not to worry we will save her**

**Yugi: All we need is just to know where my other me put the key**

**Me: *Locked up* GET ME OUT OF HERE! YAMI-CHAN WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS! *Banging on the door and kicking it too***

**Yugi: Sensei please just try to stay calm we are trying to find the key**

**Yami: *Laughing evilly***

**Seto: Please comment and review **

**Marik: And remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please**

**Ryou: Until next time readers bye bye**


	30. Chapter 27

**Me: I am so happy now that I am free from that fucking room**

**Koseki: Kyuketsuki-sensei welcome back**

**Yugi: Hai sensei welcome back**

**Me: Aww thanks you two**

**Yugi&Koseki: *smiles***

**Yugi: Note if Kyuketsuki-sensei didn't tell you readers what Koseki-chan looks like in this story and the sequel to this story will here it is Koseki, hair color is long short Raven red with blue highlights but then her hair color changes. Eye color is will it's like this they mood eyes meaning they change color in what mood Koseki-chan is in, what clothes she wears are mixed meaning she wears punk and Gothic and etc. Items she wears like earrings and necklaces and rings and etc. are dragon rings and necklaces and cat collars and chokers and lockets and other different types of rings and necklaces and earrings. **

**Seto: The genre in this is Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Yami Bakura: Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Marik: And don't forget you fools there are mixed parings in this fanfiction **

**Seto&Marik: Disclaimer Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** **does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Last time**

"So what's up? What was that you needed to tell me?" Koseki asked as she'd was smiling and holding her pet close to her so lovingly.

"Oh I wanted to..." Yami begin to say.

"Yes?" Koseki replied as she'd looks at him.

("Come one other me you can do it") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"Uhh...never mind so where did Kai and Mokuba go?" Yami replied.

Yugi did a anime faceplant.

"Oh okay well both Kai and Mok-chan went to go and play on the X-box live in the game room" Koseki replied as she'd smiles and holds Triger more.

("Other me you need to step up if you want her more or Kaiba-kun and Bakura-kun and Marik-kun well have her more then us") Yugi said through mind link to Yami as he'd sighs.

"Oh I see (Aibou will you shut up) so where are you going?" Yami asked.

("Teehee") Yugi said through mind link to Yami as he'd giggles.

"Oh I was going to the garden to play with Triger would you like to come Yugi-kun?" Koseki asked as she'd looks at him and holds Triger even more.

As Koseki waits for Yugi's and Yami's answer Koseki on the other hand goes up to him and smiles more as she'd just loves him as Yugi and Yami smile back to her as they couldn't help but blush as Koseki saw that and giggled as Triger howls abit in his masters arms happily.

**And now it continues**

As Yugi and Yami waits for Koseki to talk again which she did as Koseki went and grab Yugi's right hand and smile all sweet and cute at him as both Yami and Yugi blush.

"Come on Yugi-kun" Koseki replied with a smile.

Triger was on the ground next to them as he waits for them all cutely as he howls abit as he was happy for his master.

("Come on other me it's time") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"Oh okay let's go (aibou I know)" Yami replied.

"Ok let's go" Koseki replied as she'd smiles.

And so they went to the garden were Koseki loves to go and rest and play with her four pets that she loves so dear to as both Yugi and Yami were happy for their girl.

The Garden

Koseki was looking over flower beds with Yugi and Yami by her side as both of them smile as they were happy for her.

("Other me Koseki-chan sure loves flowers") Yugi said through mind link to Yami as he'd smiles.

("Yes aibou that she does") Yami said through mind link back to Yami.

"Yugi-kun look! Aren't they beautiful? Triger loves them too!" Koseki replied as she'd smiles all happy.

"Hai they are Koneko" Yami replied with a smile too.

("Other me are you going to tell her?") Yugi asked through mind link to Yami.

("I am not sure aibou") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

"Oh look Yugi-kun my two favorite flowers the roses and Sakura blooms are growing" Koseki replied as she'd points them to Yugi and Yam.

"Koneko you sure love those flowers don'tcha ya" Yami replied.

("Other me please tell her or I will") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

(Alright aibou I will") Yami said through mind link to Yugi.

"Hai I do love them" Koseki replied.

"Koneko you know that we love you right?" Yami replied as he'd was blushing abit.

("That's it other me") Yugi said through mind link back to Yami.

"Hai I know that" Koseki replied as she'd smiles.

"You know that I will always be here to love and protect you right?" Yami said as he'd blushes more.

"Hai hai I know" Koseki replied as she'd smiles more at them.

("Come on you can do it other me") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"Koneko! I love you no we love you Koneko!" Yami kind of yelled it out to her as he'd was blushing.

("Alright other me you did it!") Yugi said through mind link to Yami as he'd smiles.

"I love you too Yugi-kun I love you all! I am happy to be with you all!" Koseki replied as she'd smiles more.

"We do too Koneko! We love you!" both Yugi and Yami said as they were happy too.

Triger was playing in the garden with Koseki's other pets as they were having fun as bark and howl all happily.

"Koneko why do love gardens to much?" Yami asked.

("Hmm I was wondering the same thing too") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"Well I remember back when I was little I remember my okaa's garden" Koseki replied.

"Ah I see" both Yugi and Yami replied with a nod.

"It was so very beautiful" Koseki replied as she'd smiles.

"I see nice" both Yugi and Yami replied as they smile too at her.

"I even ask her too if it was alright for me to help her in the garden and..." Koseki replied as she'd picks up one red rose and looks at it.

("Other me something is wrong") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"(I know aibou) Uhh...Koneko why did you stop talking?" Yami asked as he'd turns around and looks at her.

"Y-Yugi-kun my okaa was such a great gardener and when I was little about four years old she helped me plant my favorite flowers" Koseki replied as tears start to fall slowly down her face.

"Huh? Oh Koneko!" both Yugi and Yami replied as they saw Koseki's tears now.

"But she is gone and...I...I can never see her" Koseki replied as she'd now cries.

("Other me! Koneko-chan is crying!") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"(I know aibou) Koneko it's alright" Yami replied as he'd goes and holds her in his arms.

"I just miss her so much and my otou too" Koseki replied as she'd cries in Yugi's arms.

("Oh Koneko-chan") Yugi said through mind link to Koseki as he'd spiritedly hugs her.

"Koneko we know how it feels to lose someone so close to us" Yami replied.

("Hai that is right") Yugi said through mind link to both Yami and Koseki.

"Huh? You do Yugi-kun?" Koseki asked as she'd slowly tried to stop crying.

"Hai we do Koneko, aibou and me lost grandpa to that bitch Anzu remember?" Yami replied as he was sad.

("Yea that bitch Anzu took grandpa away from us") Yugi said through mind link to both Yami and Koseki as he'd was angry and sad all mixed together.

"Oh yes I remember that! She was fucked up for doing that to your grandpa Yugi-kun and Anzu said she was you're so call friend but friends don't kill friends family members" Koseki replied as she'd was not crying anymore.

"Yea that is right" both Yami and Yugi said together.

"Anzu was so fucked up in the head" Koseki replied.

("Yea she was") Yugi said through mind link to both Yami and Koseki.

"Yes she is" Yami replied as he'd agrees.

"I am luck that I have you Yugi-kun" Koseki replied as she'd smiles at them.

"Yea me too! We all are happy to have you Koneko" both Yugi and Yami said together as they smiled back to her.

Koseki: "I am so glad thanks" Koseki replied as she'd smiles at them again.

"Your welcome Koneko" both Yugi and Yami said together.

Yugi and Yami both smile at Koseki as they still holds her tight as Koseki leans into his arms and smile too as she was so happy to have them plus she loves them so much just like she loves Seto and Ryou and his dark half and Marik and his dark half too. Koseki loves her four lovers so much no matter and she even loves her little brother Kai and Seto's little brother too.

"Now you know or see that aibou and me lost someone we love" Yami replied as he'd kissed her on forehead.

("Yea that is right! Way to go other me!") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"Hai I do and thanks again" Koseki replied as she'd smiles and rest her head on his chest.

Yami and Yugi goes and wipes her tears away as they held her more in their arms as Koseki felt so happy there.

("Other me") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("Hai aibou") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

("I hope we can help Koneko-chan get back her lost memories") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("So do I aibou so do I") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

As Yami and Yugi holds Koseki in their arms in garden as it was so lovingly and sweet and cute as Yugi and Yami now sits down on the grass as they had Koseki sitting cutely on their lap as she was resting abit as they only smile and holds her more. As for Koseki's four pets they were to busy playing with one another in the garden but they still look after their master as they watch them so protectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes I am done with chapter 27 <strong>

**Ryou Bakura: It's good to have you back sensei**

**Koseki: Yea we miss you sensei**

**Me: Thanks! It's good to be back **

**Yugi: Uhh...umm sensei where is Yami?**

**Me: Oh you need to worry about it Yugi-kun *smiles evilly***

**Yugi: Uhh.. ummm...Sensei? OwO?**

**Yami: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A! GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING ROOM! YOU BITCH! SENSEI! *yells and kicks the door***

**Me: *******Evil very evil smile*********

**Seto: Please comment and review **

**Marik: And remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please**

**Me: Until next time my dear readers bye bye**


	31. Chapter 28

**Me: Ah now what should I do? Hmm..**

**Koseki: Kyuketsuki-sensei?**

**Me: Hai!**

**Koseki: I can't found Yugi-kun's other self**

**Yugi: Yea where is other me anyways?**

**Me: Oh you two don't need to worry about him *******Evil smile*********

**Yugi&Koseki: Huh? *confuse***

**Ryou Bakura: The genre in this is Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Yami Marik: Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Seto: And don't forget you fools there are mixed parings in this fanfiction **

**Marik: Disclaimer Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** **does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Last time**

Yugi and Yami both smile at Koseki as they still holds her tight as Koseki leans into his arms and smile too as she was so happy to have them plus she loves them so much just like she loves Seto and Ryou and his dark half and Marik and his dark half too. Koseki loves her four lovers so much no matter and she even loves her little brother Kai and Seto's little brother too.

"Now you know or see that aibou and me lost someone we love" Yami replied as he'd kissed her on forehead.

("Yea that is right! Way to go other me!") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

"Hai I do and thanks again" Koseki replied as she'd smiles and rest her head on his chest.

Yami and Yugi goes and wipes her tears away as they held her more in their arms as Koseki felt so happy there.

("Other me") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("Hai aibou") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

("I hope we can help Koneko-chan get back her lost memories") Yugi said through mind link to Yami.

("So do I aibou so do I") Yami said through mind link back to Yugi.

As Yami and Yugi holds Koseki in their arms in garden as it was so lovingly and sweet and cute as Yugi and Yami now sits down on the grass as they had Koseki sitting cutely on their lap as she was resting abit as they only smile and holds her more. As for Koseki's four pets they were to busy playing with one another in the garden but they still look after their master as they watch them so protectively.

**And now it continues**

As Koseki stays with Yami and Yugi in the garden Seto on the other hand hold his hands full.

"Mokuba how many times do I have to tell you! Stop running around the house! Now look at you!? You fell and cut your knee" Seto said with a sighs.

"Sorry onii-sama" Mokuba said.

"It's okay just be more careful next ok" Seto said as he'd slightly smiles at his kid brother.

"Hai onii-sama" Mokuba replied as he'd smiles back.

"Come on let's put a band-aid so the bleeding will stop" Seto replied.

"Hai" Mokuba replied.

~Suddenly~

Koseki come walking down both Seto and Mokuba's path as for some reason Koseki smelled blood and to her surprise she saw Mokuba with cut knee.

"Oh my Ra! What happen?!" Koseki replied as she'd runs over to them.

"Oh Koneko! It's nothing Mokuba just fell and cut his knee" Seto replied.

"Yea Koseki! I just fell but I am just fine" Mokuba replied.

"Are you okay?" Koseki asked as she'd looks at Mokuba.

"Hai! I am fine Koseki" Mokuba replied.

Seto lean both his little brother and Koseki to his restroom as they enter Mokuba sat down on the toilet sit as Seto goes and gets the First Aid- Kit as Koseki wait right next to him but it didn't take Seto long to find it was he came back with it.

"Okay Mokuba don't move ok" Seto replied.

"Hai onii-sama" Mokuba replied.

"Ok" Seto replied as he'd goes and puts on the band-aid on Mokuba's knee.

("Hmm I wonder") Koseki said inside her head.

"Ok there all done" Seto replied.

"Ok thanks Seto onii-sama" Mokuba replied as he'd smiles and thank his brother.

"Your welcome Mokuba" Seto replied as he'd smiles back at him.

"It looks like your a-okay now Mok-chan" Koseki replied with a smile too.

"Hai I am Koseki" Mokuba replied as he'd smiles at her too.

"Now remember Mokuba no more running around the house with Kai got it!" Seto pointed out to him.

"Huh? How did you? Oh will who cares! I got it onii-sama" Mokuba replied.

"So what are going to do now Mok-chan?" Koseki asked.

"I am going to meet Kai in the game room again" Mokuba replied.

"I see" both Koseki and Seto replied together.

"Okay cool just be careful ok" Koseki replied.

"Hai I know" Mokuba replied.

"No more running too" Seto replied.

"Hai hai" Mokuba replied.

Mokuba leaves the restroom and then bedroom as Seto takes Koseki over to the bed as she sat down on it as Seto sits down next to her as they sit Seto looked at her again and Koseki wasn't wearing the clothes from earlier. Koseki was now wearing a cute red and black Gothic Lolita maids dress with matching boots with cute black cat ears and tail and with matching collar and leach to go with it.

"Uh Koneko who made you wear that outfit?" Seto asked as he'd looks at her.

"Bakura-kun did" Koseki replied as she'd smile blushed.

"Really?(that perverted bastard)" Seto replied.

Koseki: "Hai! Right after I left Yugi-kun I went over to Bakura-kun's room and he told me that he had a other present for me" Koseki replied as she'd gives Seto another smile blushed.

"I see (bastard)" Seto replied.

"Hai oh yea he say when I wear this outfit I should call him master and you and Yugi-kun and Marik-kun master too" Koseki replied.

"(Bastard) Oh really?" Seto said as he'd keeps on listening to her.

"Hai! My master" Koseki replied.

Seto goes and place Koseki onto his lap as Koseki blushed so badly but it was so very cute as Seto kisses her neck all so gently.

"Koneko" Seto called to her.

"Hai my master" Koseki replied as she'd blushed and moans abit.

"It's time to release my dragon" Seto replied as he'd kissed and her neck.

"Hai my master" Koseki replied as she'd blushes more.

WARNING MILD LEMON A HEAD

YOU HAVE BEEN WARN

Koseki gets up from Seto's lap and goes and unbutton Seto's pants as Seto's big dragon came out as Koseki begins to touch as she toys with it, Seto moans abit at that as it feels so good as he feels Koseki's hand rubs it up and down.

"Aha" Seto moans.

"Master does it feel good?" Koseki asked as she'd rubs his big dragon abit faster.

"Ahh...yes..but..." Seto begin ti say as he'd moans more as it feels so good.

"But what my master?" Koseki asked as she'd rubs it more.

"Koneko put it in your mouth" Seto replied.

"Hai master" Koseki replied.

Koseki goes and puts Seto's big dragon in her mouth as she begins to suck slowly at first as Seto moans as Koseki goes and sucks it abit more faster and harder now as Seto moans again but then without warning goes and lifts up Koseki's dress with his right hand. As he goes and pulls down Koseki's panties and enters two fingers inside her slot as Koseki moan while still sucking Seto's big dragon as he pumps his two fingers abit inside Koseki's slot. While Koseki keeps on sucking Seto's big dragon more harder, Seto on the other hand enters a third finger as he thrust all three finger deep inside Koseki's now hot wet core. Koseki sucks harder now as that happens Seto on the other hand couldn't hold back as his juices went flying inside Koseki's mouth as she coughs up abit as Seto's juices where falling down Koseki's mouth.

"Koneko" Seto replied as he'd pants abit.

"H-hai my master" Koseki replied as she'd had Seto's juices dripping down from her mouth as she'd tries to licks her mouth clean.

"Come here" Seto replied as he'd points to his lap.

"Hai master" Koseki replied as she'd nods her head.

Koseki goes and lifts up her dress and places her hot wet core onto Seto's big dragon as she'd begins to ride Seto as Seto was loving it as they go at it for a few hours as you can hear nothing but moans and calls from the room.

End of mild lemon

~Few hours later~

Both Seto and Koseki were now clean and dress as Seto was holding Koseki in his arms as Koseki was dress in plain but cute short sleeve dress, they were on the bed.

"Koneko" Seto replied as he'd holds her tight.

"Hai" Koseki replied.

"I love you" Seto replied he'd kisses her on top of her head.

"I love you too Seto-kun" Koseki replied as she'd was blushing.

But then Koseki got up from Seto's lap and looks around the room and Seto stares at her all puzzled towards her.

"What's wrong Koneko?" Seto asked.

"I can't find my cell" Koseki replied.

"Just look for it tomorrow" Seto replied.

"I can't do that I need it now" Koseki replied.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Will I told my uncle I would call him back after the party but I forgot to" Koseki replied.

"Oh really? Anything else?" Seto replied.

"Uh...umm I am not to sure" Koseki replied as she'd tries to remember more.

"You are lying Koneko" Seto replied.

"I am not Seto-kun" Koseki replied.

"Yes you are!" Seto replied.

"Am not" Koseki replied.

"Yes!" Seto replied as he'd stares at her.

"No!" Koseki replied as she'd looks away.

"Yes!" Seto replied as he'd was still staring at her.

"No!" Koseki replied as she'd was still looking away.

"Yes!" Seto replied as he'd was now walking towards her.

"No!" Koseki replied as she'd was backs away slowly from Seto.

"Koneko" Seto replied as he'd reaches out his right hand and grabs her right hand.

"I-I...will you see that is..." Koseki replied as she'd was so red in the face.

"Yes I am listening" Seto replied.

"Ok will before we hanged up my Uncle Pegasus he'd told me to go meet with him tomorrow" Koseki replied.

After Koseki said that Seto on the other hand didn't like this one bit as there was something fishy going around as he goes and hugs Koseki as Koseki was just abit puzzled at Seto's reaction but just smiled all sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay I am done with chapter 28<strong>

**Ryou Bakura: Why do I hear yelling coming from a locked and sealed room? O_o?**

**Koseki: Sensei you didn't?**

**Me: Oh hell yea I did! \^O^/ **

**Yugi: Oh sensei *shakes head***

**Me:*Smiles evilly***

**Ryou Bakura&Koseki: Sensei is evil teehee**

**Yugi: Yes she is**

**Yami: GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING ROOM! YOU BITCH! SENSEI! *yells and kicks the door to the locked and sealed room***

**Me: *******Evil very evil smile*********

**Marik: Please comment and review **

**Yami Bakura: And remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please**

**Me: Until next time my dear readers bye bye**


	32. Chapter 29

**Me: Damn it!**

**Koseki: Kyuketsuki-sensei what's wrong?**

**Me: Yami-chan as escape **

**Koseki: He did? *puzzled***

**Yami: Hahahaha I am free you bitch sensei!**

**Me: -_-()**

**Yugi&Koseki:*sweat drops***

**Yami Bakura: The genre in this is Romance/Drama/Angst/Mystery**

**Marik: Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self or even mind talking okay**

**Seto: And don't forget you fools there are mixed parings in this fanfiction **

**Marik: Disclaimer Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha** **does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Last time**

But then Koseki got up from Seto's lap and looks around the room and Seto stares at her all puzzled towards her.

"What's wrong Koneko?" Seto asked.

"I can't find my cell" Koseki replied.

"Just look for it tomorrow" Seto replied.

"I can't do that I need it now" Koseki replied.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Will I told my uncle I would call him back after the party but I forgot to" Koseki replied.

"Oh really? Anything else?" Seto replied.

"Uh...umm I am not to sure" Koseki replied as she'd tries to remember more.

"You are lying Koneko" Seto replied.

"I am not Seto-kun" Koseki replied.

"Yes you are!" Seto replied.

"Am not" Koseki replied.

"Yes!" Seto replied as he'd stares at her.

"No!" Koseki replied as she'd looks away.

"Yes!" Seto replied as he'd was still staring at her.

"No!" Koseki replied as she'd was still looking away.

"Yes!" Seto replied as he'd was now walking towards her.

"No!" Koseki replied as she'd was backs away slowly from Seto.

"Koneko" Seto replied as he'd reaches out his right hand and grabs her right hand.

"I-I...will you see that is..." Koseki replied as she'd was so red in the face.

"Yes I am listening" Seto replied.

"Ok will before we hanged up my Uncle Pegasus he'd told me to go meet with him tomorrow" Koseki replied.

After Koseki said that Seto on the other hand didn't like this one bit as there was something fishy going around as he goes and hugs Koseki as Koseki was just abit puzzled at Seto's reaction but just smiled all sweetly.

**And now it continues**

Koseki looks at Seto again with her purple eyes as they changed color as her purple eyes mean that she is worried and nervous about something as she sighs and Seto still didn't like this one bit as he worried for Koseki.

"Why? Why most you go see him?" Seto asked.

"Will my Oji-san wants me go meet his friend's son and..." Koseki begin to say.

"And what Koneko?" Seto asked as he'd looks at her.

Then Koseki remember as she looks at Seto as her purple eyes changed to the color of blue as that means she was sad.

"I-I'm going to be married to him" Koseki replied as she'd looks down.

"What!?" Seto yelled out as he'd was surprised.

"I remember now, Oji-san told me right after my party ended he call me again telling that he arrange a arrange marriage for me when I was only ten to his friend and his son" Koseki replied as she'd sound so sad.

Seto looked at Koseki again and was shock to hear what Koseki just told him as she was sad as Koseki goes over to him but as she got there he'd goes and grabs her and holds her again.

"You are not doing this arrange marriage" Seto pointed out as he'd holds her tight.

Koseki clings to him as she buries her face in his chest all cutely.

"Not to so guy that you don't even know Koneko" Seto replied.

"I know that Seto-kun" Koseki replied.

"As long as me and Yuugi and Bakura and Marik are alive you will not get marry to that guy that Pegasus arrange that marriage too" Seto pointed out.

Seto keeps holding Koseki close as Koseki closed her eyes as she knew that Seto was right.

Going to Yami/Yuugi and Bakura and Marik plus both Bakura's and Marik's dark sides too

Koseki was now talking to her Oji-san on the phone again as Seto told Yami/Yuugi and Ryou and Marik what Koseki told him as they were all shocked and angry but not Koseki but at Pegasus as they were talking about.

"What! Pegasus is going to force Koneko a arrange marriage on her! To a guy she doesn't even know!" Yami yelled as he'd was angry and pissed.

("Other me please just calm down") Yuugi said through mind link to Yami.

"I know let's just kill the guy and Koneko won't have to marry that guy" Bakura replied as he'd smiles.

("No! No killing!") Ryou said through mind link to Bakura.

"Yeah Bakura is right! Let's just kill the bastard! And our Koneko won't have to get marry to that guy" Yami Marik replied as he'd to smiles.

("No killing!") Marik said through mind link back to Yami Marik.

"No! No killing you two!" Seto replied.

"Oh come on Kaiba, we killed that bitch Anzu! Why not let us go do it to this guy that Pegasus is forcing Koneko to marry?" Bakura pointed out.

"No killing and plus Anzu had it coming to her" Yami replied.

("That's true") Yuugi said through mind link to Yami.

("Yeah! So no killing!") Marik said through mind link to Yami Marik.

("You will not kill no one got that!") Ryou said through mind link to Bakura.

"Fine! Whatever!" both Yami Marik and Bakura said together.

As they talked and yelled abit Koseki came back as she'd sighs as Koseki walks up to the guys she loves with all her heart and soul.

"Guys!" Koseki calls out to them.

As Koseki called out to them all of them stop talking to each other and looked over that her.

"So Koneko what did Pegasus say?" Seto asked.

"Yea! What did he say?" both Yami and Yuugi asked together too.

Both Bakura and Yami Marik and Ryou and Marik asked too as they all waited for her to answer.

"My Oji-san said there's not going to a arrange marriage with his friends son" Koseki said as she'd was smiling.

"HUH? Really?" all four of them asked.

"Hai! I am not!" Koseki replied as she'd smiles again.

Koseki walks over to where Bakura was sitting as she goes and sits down on his lap and Bakura was happy about it but not Seto and Yami and Yuugi and both Yami Marik and Marik as they all glared at Bakura as Ryou sighs.

"We are so happy that you are not getting marry to that guy Koneko" Yami replied with a smile.

Yami walks over to them as Yuugi follows too in spirit form that is.

("Yea we are Koneko-chan") Yuugi said through mind link to both Yami and Koseki.

Koseki smiles as she looks at them as she was happy that there will not be a wedding.

Little did they know that some smart pity robber enter the mansion as he walks quietly in the house as he walks to Mokuba's and Kai's room as they were sleeping.

"Will guys it's getting late" Koseki said as she'd yawns.

"Yeah it is" Yami replied.

("Hai it is") Yuugi said through mind link to Yami.

"Okay time for bed" Seto replied.

"Koneko is sleeping with me tonight" Bakura said with sly smile.

("Huh? What! She is?") Ryou said through mind link to Bakura as he'd was blushing.

"No! She is not!" both Yami Marik and Marik said together.

Koseki gets up from Bakura's lap and smiles and blushes.

"Sorry not tonight Bakura-kun, I am going to bed in my bed tonight but thanks for again for party today and thanks for gifts you guys gave me I loved them all" Koseki replied as she'd smiles at them all.

~Suddenly~

"HAAAAAA! HELP!" both Kai and Mokuba called out in fear.

"Huh? Kai? Mokuba?" Koseki replied as she'd felt a chill good her spine.

And without warning Koseki goes and turns around and runs upstairs to her little brother's and Mokuba's room as Yami and Yuugi and Seto and both Yami Bakura and Yami Marik and Ryou and Marik raced after Koseki as they follows up the stairs too as they followed her towards Kai's and Mokuba's room they share.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay I am done with chapter 29<strong>

**Ryou Bakura: Yami is hogging Koneko-chan**

**Koseki: *blushing***

**Me: *taking pictures of it* **

**Yugi:*shakes head***

**Me:*Smiles ***

**Yami: Mine mine mine! *holds Koseki close***

**Yugi: Other me *sighs***

**Ryou Bakura: Please comment and review **

**Seto: And remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES please**

**Me: Until next time my dear readers bye bye**


End file.
